Tomb of Roses
by NuteWelt01
Summary: The severity of war causes the unthinkable to happen - time travel.
1. Fallen

**A/N:** A new story inspired by time-travel. I know, I know I haven't finished the other stories but I'm getting back to them. I took a break because life got in the way. This story mostly comes from my fascination of the "what ifs" and "could haves". This is my first time playing with time-travel – so don't shoot the messenger. This whole story is canon. Best of luck to those who stay with me through it all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Explosions rocked the leaf village spreading fire across the planes. Many civilians were evacuated weeks before the projected war took a nasty turn. The ones that stayed helped the last of the shinobi battle enemies by making more traps and weapons. In all their bravery their lives would be swept from the earth masked in sorrow by a cool breeze. After Pein's attack the walls of Konoha were demolished, giving advantage to Madara's army of the dead. They trampled over the land leaving chaos in their wake. Bodies littered the crumpled ground adding more names to history books that would never see the light of day. Konoha never stood a chance in the end.

"Sakura, look at me." Tsunade commands from her place against a broken desk. The weight of the wound piercing the whole of her abdomen makes the older woman shift in her stance.

Said teenager dosing off in the corner of their hideout blinks for a moment trying to comprehend what was said. Last time Sakura opened her eyes a chidori was sticking out of her stomach. As a lucid trail of blood dribbled down her chin the scent of burnt earth filled her nose. It wasn't the fresh scent of wet grass and swaying trees Sakura remembered. The amount of blood wafting through the air trampled any hope left within her. Slowly the pale green faded by grief and exhaustion met Tsunade's tired but determined hazel eyes.

"Our strategy failed, we can't out run them or fight them…" Slipping from the desk Tsunade's form treads closer to her apprentice. The Sanin crouches down settling beside Sakura's sprawled legs. The puddle of blood originally soaking through the red tunic is now dying the wooden floor. A hand reaches out grabbing a hold on Sakura's with a delicate squeeze. Tsunade assesses the injury seeing no outcome that would change the course of where they were headed. Sakura was dying and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Don't give me tha-that look." This is the way it had to be. Shinobi were meant to serve their village and protect it with all their might. If they were to die, it would be with honor. It was a constant reminder of how short their lives were.

"I-I chose this." Sakura was defiant and stubborn till the end. She would die with dignity and the honor of serving beside the most powerful Sanin in history. Tsunade didn't smile or refute the claim but couldn't bring herself to agree. Her apprentice didn't choose a life full of betrayals and death. This wasn't her doing. It was their predecessors' fault for not dealing with their problems when they had a chance.

''If you could, would you have changed anything?" Tsunade saw this as an opportunity to make her comfortable for what was to come. The ache clawing as her chest wouldn't let any tears fall. Something about this wasn't right. Seeing Sakura physically broken beyond her capabilities to fix caused the carefully built dam round her heart to crack.

Sakura smiled slowly as if the very action hurt.

"Strength…if-if I had more time…more focus…I would as-ask for strength."

"You already have it, Sakura. You have all the strength you need."

"M-my loved one-ones don't."

Tsunade believed at one point she succeeded in building up confidence in Sakura. Enough confidence to withstand troubled times that would take away people she loved or wanted to hurt her. Squeezing the hand against a loose palm the Sanin recognized her failure. Tsunade never gave Sakura the strength to face her short-comings, she only taught her to look past it.

Seeing the conflicted expression on Tsunade's face a limp hand squeezed her palm.

"Doubt makes you old." Sakura had held her breath to say it completely. From the slow reaction to mild irritation entering Tsunade's fiery hazel eyes the comment worked.

"If you weren't dying, I would hit you." The tongue lashing was quick to bring a brighter smile to Sakura's lack luster appearance. Quicker than a whip the fire dissolved from her mentors' eyes realizing the words that escaped. Tsunade pulled her hand back where as Sakura held on to it tightly.

"Prom-promise me, it will b-be okay." The silent plea raised alarm bells in Tsunade's head. It was too soon.

"Saku-"

"Promise me." Another plea for a future that wouldn't be. Sakura knew there was no hope of Konoha rising again. There was no one left, even Naruto met his end some where in the blaze.

"I promise." It was the biggest lie Tsunade never wanted to tell anyone. It was a bigger lie when the low spark of Sakura's eyes slowly fizzled out. Looking at her mentor with a half-smile smeared in blood and scratches etched across narrow cheeks, did Sakura finally succumb to internal bleeding. When Sakura's body started drooping to the side Tsunade silently caught her. Bringing her apprentice close, closer than Tsunade ever had Sakura, a cry of despair racked her body.

Holding the last remnant of happiness to her bosom, Tsunade broke down and cried.

* * *

**A/N:**

In the original Naruto story I don't think there were a lot of tender moments to show case how much Tsunade appreciated Sakura as a friend, apprentice and surrogate daughter. I wanted to show that in the first chapter rather than later on. Its a messed up way to do it though xD.

This is a multi-chapter. More happiness and death to come.

Leave comments lovelies!

\- NuteWelt01


	2. Say who?

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. As a head's up I'm not going to make Sakura mega powerful. I'm only going to give her the chance to be taken seriously unlike in the manga. Of course, new medical techniques will be introduced but let me write it out first. :)

REVIEW: **I MADE THOSE CHANGES TO THE MISTAKES. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Everything hurt.

Blinking rapidly from bright ceiling lights the headache in the center of Sakura's forehead persisted. Waiting for the blurred edges of reality to settle vibrant jade flicked left to right trying to assess the situation. From the white walls, clean floors, and smell of antiseptic the only plausible solution was a hospital. Staring back at the ceiling the possibility of the Konoha hospital being rebuilt was impossible. Pink eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Sakura had been there when a beast bomb blew the top off. She was there when the walls oozed blood. She was there when –

Shizune.

Shizune protected the childrens ward before being slaughtered.

The underlined sadness bubbling within her chest triggered what there hadn't been time for. Tears moved down her cheeks, but she let them. It's not like she could move to wipe them. From the position of her body Sakura concluded each limb was constrained. She didn't want the sadness to overwhelm what was not known. For instance, how is she alive? Last time her eyes were open her Shishou –

Tsunade. "Shish-shishou"

The strangled cry was but a whisper. Swallowing to salivate her parched throat Sakura tried again. This time it was louder.

"Shishou!"

How long has she been laying here?

Sakura's mind was racing in panic. She was alive, constrained to a bed and couldn't move. The worst situation a kunoichi could be in. Hurting her already fragile throat a scream came next.

"TSUNADE!"

Fortunately, someone stepped into the room. Sakura almost expected Ayame the head nurse of the hospital to come in. Instead someone else, a woman with brown hair and purple eyes gapped before dashing out the room.

"W-wait!" Sakura's call didn't stop the nurse. Footsteps could be heard running the down the hall followed by some commotion. Afterwards a few more footsteps were walking back towards the door. It was opened cautiously. Four shinobi covered in black with masks covering their faces flooded in the room standing by the window and each corner. The next person to walk in the room was a familiar face. Vomit collected in Sakura's throat. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage who was alive, breathing and making everything she believed a lie.

"Last time we shut down the whole hospital." He started slowly with a cane taping against the ground steadying each foot. The room stilled when he approached the side of Sakura's bed. Her gaze caught the tail end of each anbu pulling out a kunai.

"Do not make us repeat the same actions as last time. "

Pink lips moved to ask about the unknown, but nothing came out. There was something missing - something the Hokage was not telling Sakura. This was the first time she awoke from being dead. Then again, the man in front of her should be dead too.

Hiruzen sighed looking down at the patient who was a mystery. No relation to anyone in the village or identification from where she came from. He knows that she is a ninja of high caliber. The evidence is clear from the limp in his leg.

Sakura gritted her teeth from the pain it took to turn her head. Just what was wrong with her? She knows for sure that she died drained of chakra but didn't understand why she was in so much pain. As if seeing the question in her eyes Hiruzen tilted his head looking down at her.

"I know your wondering why you can't move. It's a forbidden jutsu but we needed a way of restraining you. "

It occurred to Sakura in that moment that she felt nothing. Besides the pain there was no chakra circulating through her body. Usually there would be a small simmer of chakra building in the core before dispersing to other parts of the body but there was no such thing. Her chakra network did not seem to exist. Against her will tears sprouted falling down the sides of her face scrunching in loss.

The Hokage watched her unsure if the kunoichi understood the meaning behind it. Remembering the incident two months ago when Sakura first woke up there was a gleam in her expression. The hospital lost a whole wing including the previous nurse working her room. Hiruzen didn't understand the difference from now compared to then, but the murderous gleam in those jade eyes were gone. Though, he was skeptical why there was such a large change.

Deep in thought, Hiruzen didn't see the mental change cross Sakura's face as she tried pushing each emotion down for the moment. Blinking away the access tears Sakura looked around the room trying to calm herself not letting the intimidating presence of anbu deter her. It was hard accepting more calming thoughts when all she wanted to do was freak out.

"Why…why are you doing this to me?" Sakura tried speaking up, but it came out as a whisper. Probably screaming before wasn't the best course of action. There was nothing to be done about it now. She needed answers.

Hiruzen gave Sakura an appraising look. He hadn't expected her to not remember the last time she awoke. Instead of avoiding the subject he indulged her with an answer.

"When you awoke from a coma two months ago you attacked the hospital."

From the widening of her eyes Hiruzen could see the onslaught of tears building again.

"Do you not remember?"

Sakura lips trembled with the answer, ''No…"

The Hokage looked around the room nodding to an anbu in the corner; said ninja stepped forward exiting the room. When the door clicked shut Hiruzen turned back to Sakura. She couldn't tell what he was thinking from the blank expression on his face. Usually he was known for expressing his feelings to an extent.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Hiruzen said, puzzled by the turn of events. He thought it would be easy to charge said ninja with bodily harm, murder and unwanted demolition. Maybe there was more to the story.

Wishing she could wipe the tears from her face Sakura blinked rapidly to clear her vision. Other than her emotional brain lapsing in judgement she was trying to think straight. This all could be some horrible dream before her actual venture to death.

"Death…Everyone died in the war."

"War? The Third-Shinobi War ended some time ago."

"I mean The Fourth-Shinobi War. "

Hiruzen paused unsure how to counter that answer. Everything telling him to turn around and walk out was heightened. Though the prospect would be easy a feeling deep down told him to stay put. Despite Sakura's innocent appearance he learned once not to underestimate her. If she couldn't remember what happened last time, is she telling the truth now? Maybe or maybe not.

Making up his mind, Hiruzen told another anbu across the room to bring back 'Hawk' the first anbu that walked out. Nodding the anbu left for a few minutes before escorting Hawk and another man inside the room. As if a hot poker burned her eyes Sakura squinted at the man with short blond hair and blue eyes. Looking past the muscular features, he could be a carbon copy of her best friend Ino. Immediately Sakura averted her gaze failing to stop the next image of Ino fighting amongst her peers then alone before being staked to death by a reanimated Asuma.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"No, but he reminds me of what she could do."

The Hokage wanted to ask who 'she' was but thought better of it. It would be easier to get answers another way. Waving over the blond in the room he stalked closer as two anbu pushed the hospital bed away from the wall. Sakura hadn't seen them move previously; living without chakra would be harder than she thought.

"Since we do not know who you are this is an investigation. My subordinate will infiltrate your memories to see if what you said was true.''

"It is true."

"We will judge for ourselves."

Once the carbon copy of Ino stood behind the bed cool finger tips pressed against Sakura's scalp.

"You won't feel a thing." A rich baritone chirped before a spark ignited within her dreams blocking out the hospital room until all she saw was darkness.

_I can't believe you're letting this happen… _Another voice spoke in repressed irritation.

**What the-Who are you? **Sakura couldn't see herself though the darkness did morph into a grassy hill. Above her there were blue skies. Peaking behind a tree she found no one to match with the voice.

_Your other half dumbass. _Then it clicked_. _The annoying, cynical undertone with hints of violence could only be…

**Weren't you supposed to be-**

_Dead? No. I only waited until you needed me again. It was bound to happen._

**Where are we? **Sakura didn't recognize the landscape. It didn't seem like a place that existed within Konoha. Another question arose but the voice spoke first.

_Safe from the blond roaming around. _It didn't answer Sakura's question but it was something to worry about later.

**I'm not hiding anything. **

_No, but Tsunade-sama didn't see it turning out this way. I don't think she anticipated her apprentice giving up. _

**I…I haven't given up.**

Finally, the image of Sakura's inner self manifested as an eighteen-year-old scowling with a glare.

_You have no chakra and can't protect yourself._

**I died! **The last expression of Tsunade flashed across Sakura's memory. It's something she didn't want to repeat.

_You awoke at one point and didn't consider the environment you were in. How do you think we got into this situation? _Inner- Sakura yelled raising a brow in challenge.

**I don't know. I can't even remember the last time I awoke. I just remember Tsunade-**

_You remember her because you don't want to remember why she sent you back. _

The Yamanaka roaming through Sakura's head had hit a dead end. After unveiling each trap there was a steal door he couldn't break to get to her memories. There was an ancient seal printed on the front of it. From Inner-Sakura's place a grin spread across her face feeling the frustration. There was no way it could be broken. Inner Sakura turned back to Sakura assessing her outer-self with a look of boredom. The poor girl probably didn't know she was thirteen-years-old again.

_Look we don't have all the time in the world to sort this out but Tsunade left a gift for you. _

**What kind of gift?** Sakura wanted to know what it was. Her Shishou leaving a gift was important since she didn't give them out freely. Inner-Sakura sighed as if speaking with a child. She could see it but the other couldn't.

…_One that would replenish your chakra network. _

**It is impossible…they took it somehow**. The small light of hope in Sakura's eyes started to dim yet this only pissed off Sakura's inner self. She didn't understand how her outer self didn't assess every option in the book. Inner-Sakura's next words were cutting but she hoped would help.

_No, idiot. If you looked closer at the problem, you could see the heavy layer of suppression gengutsu covering the inside of your body!_

Those words echoed without restraint. When the drip of anger surfaced to fold of Sakura's expression her concentration turned to figuring out the problem. Evaluating her entire body, it would seem the chakra network was ripped from existence but there was a waiver. The waver was a blanket of chakra thin enough to cover the small particles of veins connected to the network. That is why it hurt too much to move. There wasn't one blanket but multiples sitting on top of each chakra vein pushing down any remanence making it hard to maneuver her body. It was made to trick a ninja into thinking their chakra network was gone.

Every muscle brimming in pain relaxed into the hospital bed making Sakura look at ease. The Hokage thought the Yamanaka stumbled across some memories until his fingers pulled away from Sakura's scalp.

"I'm sorry but I could not break the seal this time." The Yamanaka admitted defeat stepping away from Sakura's bed. Her eyes were still closed until she opened them. They immediately went to the Hokage. Hiruzen thought about the possibility of evasion but a seal like this needed to be broken. He would need to find a seal master to look at it. The origins of the seal were a mystery to him. The description is foreign and unknown to any books they may have.

"Did you find what you needed?" The question was so innocent Hiruzen did nothing but glare at her. Sakura held his gaze without flinching. There was no reason to back down now.

"Could I ask you something?"

Hiruzen's gaze turned into slits, "Yes, you can."

"When can I leave the hospital?"

* * *

**A/N:**  
Leave a review and let me know what you think. I always like when the readers give their option on the characters as well :D

Until next time.

-NuteWelt01


	3. Ruler

**A/N:** I'm letting the story flow on its own. I want it to get serious yet not too much. ;)

After that blurb, enjoy the story.

* * *

The new girl was an enigma.

Standing by the window as the Hokage engages in a conversation with the enemy is not how Itachi saw his Friday going. There were plans that needed to be made if the clan rioted against the leaf; not babysitting a thirteen-year-old girl. Then again, he was a thirteen-year-old boy.

"Tell Hawk to come back with the psychologist."

His first order from the Hokage and hopefully the last Itachi slide from his place walking out the room. In the busy hall of the hospital it wasn't hard to spot Hawk. A blond man standing near the anbu agent got the memo who was conversating with a nurse. Reiji Yamanaka would always be a lady's man, rude, but a lady's man. Walking back into the room with Hawk and Reiji the waiting commenced.

While the Yamanaka invaded the girls mind Hiruzen turned his attention to other matters.

"Itachi, do you think this girl is the same as two months ago?"

Abrupt and straight to the point Hiruzen questioned one of his top subordinates. Itachi had been there when the 'rescue' he thought was harmless morphed into a bigger problem. He knew the Hokage wouldn't be able to tell the expression he wore from behind the mask. His rigged stance was confirmation that he was mulling over the question. Itachi let the Hokage see from the twitch of his fingers to the puff of his chest that was taking the matter seriously.

"No, she is not. There is a change in her demeanor Hokage -sama."

"Why do you think so?"

"The need to kill and live…these factors do not apply to her anymore."

Every ninja knew what it felt like to survive only on adrenalin. It is hard to come off the high that keeps a ninja's heart pumping another pulse. Something about the pink haired girls gaze made Itachi stall. It was enough to let him know killing her wouldn't be a good idea. She understood survival to the fittest like he understood. She was protecting not only herself but something else. It made him curious.

The Hokage looked back at the girl when she awoke from her short slumber. Reiji stepped away from the bed admitting there was nothing to be done about the seal. He was unable to break it a second time. The next conversation steadily irritating Hiruzen from the tick in his brow made Itachi smile a bit. Its not everyday when someone can irritate the Hokage. Then an argument like no other began, Itachi wanted to leave by the time it was over.

"You cannot leave the hospital."

"And you can't hold someone in the hospital without a proper explanation."

"You're a rouge ninja that destroyed a whole wing. We have a cause."

The girl's green eyes darkened from displeasure. The growing pink in her cheeks started to match the bubble gum color of her hair. It was quite the site to see. Other anbu in the room didn't seem bothered, Itachi thought the expression was slightly amusing.

"I'm not a rouge ninja!"

"Then who are you?"

"…." For once the pink lips that had pulled in a snarl fell silent. Those vicious green eyes lost their vigor as the girl stared at the Hokage.

"Do you remember who you are?" Hiruzen's tone lost its bite replaced with sympathy. Resolution settled into pink features before the girl's gaze turned away.

"I'm…Sakura. Just Sakura."

"No last name?" Hiruzen was skeptical about her actions before answering. Was this a ruse?

"If I remember I will tell you." She was becoming upset again.

"...Bring in the sealing team." The girl looked surprised by the admission. The Hokage nodded to Hawk who shunshuned away with the other three anbu's in the room. Itachi stayed behind awaiting by the window for further instruction. Four other ninjas in jounin garbs shuffled into the room surrounding the bed. The Hokage gathered himself standing in the corner of the room to watch the ritual begin.

As instructed through the small changes of chakra linking to the girl's body each ninja held their palms upwards forming a bubble. In small increments the concealment gengutsu pulled itself to the surface. A seal with an upside down pendent cracked in the center focused around four distinct chakras. Breaking down each foreign link the gengutsu evaporated as another layer presented itself. This continued until the last layer disintegrated. Visibly the stiff form of Sakura relaxed completely into the bed breathing evenly. She started with her toes wiggling each one before flexing her fingers. A smile of relief spreads across her face.

"We removed the seal for now. You will be required to wear chakra suppressant's or an alternative – bed bound with the seal." The Hokage stated from his corner.

He joined the group of four ninja's who nodded to their leader before moving out of the way. Sakura tugged on the restraint of the hospital bed testing the strength. Making up her mind the kunoichi looked back at Hiruzen with a sigh. Nodding to the deal she voiced her opinion unwillingly.

"The chakra suppressants are fine."

One of the four from the sealing team pulled two metal bangles from a pocket. Reaching over they were clipped on her lower arms after each restraint. The thin metal was cool against her skin digging against the metal frame of the bed. Her chakra was drawn to each bracelet absorbed to the level of a civilian. Sakura didn't look upset from this fact but rather unsure what to do. While the Hokage instructed the sealing team to leave he stood beside her bed waiting until the door closed.

"Since you are wearing those you will be placed in an apartment under surveillance. The anbu in charge of you, Rook, is behind me."

Hiruzen referred to Itachi with a head nod which the young boy returned. Before Sakura could comment the Hokage continued giving out his rules. Itachi didn't feel up to the task but couldn't complain.

"If you go anywhere your escort will be with you unless their switched out. If you try damaging the chakra suppressant cuffs the seal is the next step. Rook will show you my office tomorrow morning at eight. We will speak a little more about your arrangement here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen gave Sakura one last look before exiting the room. The door shutting behind him didn't easy the silence in the room. Green eyes stared at Itachi trying to find a hint of identity under the layer of black clothing; even his hair was covered under a layer of body suit. Itachi made the first move walking away from the window. He made do by unclipping the restraints from each of Sakura's limbs. She watched silently flexing each ankle and wrist. Afterwards, Itachi went to a chair in the corner picking something up. When he turned around a pile of clothes spilled from his grip to the foot of the bed.

"Dress yourself. The window is guarded."

Sakura's cheeks grew red in embarrassment from her slip up. When he turned away her gaze slid to the second opening of escape. She didn't think Itachi could see that with his back turned. He repressed a small grin when Sakura tried lifting herself from the bed. He had seen this jutsu before. It took energy of all kinds to make it work.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She inquired.

Sakura tried lifting herself up until slipping back into the bed with a groan. Her muscles were too weak.

"Hokage-sama instructed me to watch you not help you."

"But how am I supposed to get to my apartment if I can't lift myself up!"

"Willpower."

The uncertainity of staying in the hospital bed was getting to Sakura. If she couldn't get out of it then would they put the seal back on? What would happen if she was bed bound? With each question running through her mind Sakura didn't see the hand sticking out towards her. Itachi had rounded the bed standing where the Hokage was minutes ago. When his hand wasn't grabbed Itachi hawled Sakura from the bed in one go growing impatient.

"Hey!"

"Your slow."

"You could have waited."

"Your taking too much time-"

"What time? You're my guard."

"I do have other duties. If you want to stay in the bed then so be it." Itachi dropped Sakura on the edge of the bed. He stepped away before walking outside hearing a gasp from inside the room. The young anbu could hear Sakura struggle cursing under her breath. After a few minutes the door opened with Sakura hanging on to the wall for dear life. Her legs were shaking, and it didn't look like she would be standing the next minute. A glare was directed Itachi's way which he ignored in favor of walking down the hall.

"Wait a second!" Sakura yelled out trying to follow outside the room while holding on to the wall. She slid down to the floor before she could get any further.

"Please!" It was a plea but a real one this time. She was sitting on the floor panting from extreme movement after having none for two months.

"Please I need your help."

Itachi turned around to the downed girl on the floor. Making up his mind about a few things the young anbu walked back towards her. Bending down to her level an arm slid behind her then under her legs hiking her up in his arms. A squeak was the only complaint from his charge when he carried her off and out of the hospital. Sakura blushed ten shades of red trying to hide against his shirt when people looked their way. Itachi was unphased by the attention.

It was another day for unexpected circumstances.

On the way to the apartment Itachi received odd looks from civilians. An anbu carrying a young girl was one thing but one asleep and not covered in blood was another. Treading along the main path through the village towards the shinobi side of the tracks, Itachi never considered how odd the site would be. It was a job, instructions from the Hokage that would be carried out, nothing more. When Sakura stirred in his arms tucking her face into his neck Itachi couldn't help the sweat that accumulated on his forehead.

How can someone with so much power fall asleep in the hands of a stranger? This is unusual. Maybe she is stupid? Possibly.

Itachi stopped questioning the mystery in his arms by the last stent of the trip. Jumping to the second balcony of a three story building it was easy maneuvering Sakura to one side of his arms while picking a lock with the other. Securing the door to the side he walk through the living room to the back room seeing a full size bed by the window. Laying Sakura in the middle before covering her with a blank Itachi stared at her. It didn't last long as his thoughts strayed to the clan meeting he was surely missing.

Locking the balcony door and jumping to a nearby roof Itachi sped to the outskirts of town. There was another situation in the form of a small child he needed to take care of first.


	4. Protector

**A/N:** I moved to Texas where everything is big! The portion sizes for food are intense. A small update on why this chapter took forever.

Recently I got a review stating they liked the story but didn't understand how Sakura would change anything if her chakra is sealed? (I'm sure that is what they meant)

For the curious bunch, Sakura does not need chakra to change the past. Sure, it would make a lot of things easier, or harder to explain to people why a 13-year-old girl has the same amount of chakra as a jounin. Think about it, I'm not going to leave her hanging. Its apart of the story for now.

* * *

The soft patter of feet running through the house alerted the mother cutting vegetables in the kitchen. Laying the knife down Mikoto Uchiha wiped her hands cross a checkered apron hanging down her front before leaning back against the countertop. Hearing her younger son run around the living room then out another doorway brought a smile to her face. Mikoto was happy with her role as a mother. Though sometimes it could be hard.

"Stop running through the house Sasuke!" She yelled

"Okaa-san Itachi is chasing me!" The mother of two wondered if she misheard her youngest son. Walking outside the kitchen into the living room Mikoto watched the youngest flee from around the corner. Right on his heel was the towering form of his older brother who was careful not to make a sound. s

"Itachi-chan what are you doing?"

Itachi stopped long enough to appraise his mother with a nod, "I'm teaching Sasuke about stamina."

Rubbing the top of her forehead Mikoto pointed to another hall that led outside. The open concept of her house was not a playground.

"Please take your brother outside. Last time your father caught you both."

"He won't this time."

"Itachi-chan, the last time he made Sasuke stand on his hands for five hours."

"I will protect my little brother." Itachi uttered in finality. From the comment the room changed its simple but happy atmosphere. Mikoto sighed trying to express the worry collected on her face.

"Itachi, you won't always be able to protect him from your father." She didn't want to voice the elephant in the room. It was only true due to Itachi's career; unwantedly pushed into anbu at a young age and sent on numerous missions. Mikoto knew with time Itachi would be pushed outside the village for longer periods of time until he became Patriarch of the clan. In that time away Itachi wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke.

Uncertainty weighed on the matriarch for the unseen future of her household. Looking at her eldest son who should be carefree, relaxed, and happy - all Mikoto saw was a hardened shinobi unable to be open. Itachi even stopped confining in her about lingering thoughts or problems. It hurt Mikoto's heart to know she had a hand in the way things have turned out. Maybe if she wasn't so willing to please her husband or abide by century old rules then something could change.

Itachi weighed his next words with clarity. Words that he would not otherwise voice out loud with his father in the house.

"If I must I will leave this clan and take Sasuke with me. "

Mikoto stared for the longest time.

Itachi left his mother in living room not turning back when Mikoto fell to the floor in shock.

* * *

Running in the backyard outside Sasuke missed the exchange between his brother and mother. He knew by the time he was four adults in the household didn't want him around for serious conversations. Mostly his mother since his father always criticized him.

Stopping behind a tree before peaking out Sasuke didn't see anyone in the yard. A small tap on his shoulder made the child jump before a hand wrapped around his mouth. His muffled screams were shushed by the deep voice of the young man standing behind him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down little cousin."

The pale hand holding the young Uchiha's face was tugged away. Sasuke turned around pushing his eldest cousin with a frown.

"Shisui! Don't do that I'm hiding from Itachi!" He whispered harshly, the innocent portrayal of a child playing with his eldest brother long forgotten. His eldest cousin was always picking him. Sasuke didn't know when Shisui would grow tired of it but it wouldn't be for a long time.

The smile with darker eyes and a slight curl to his ebony hair laughed loudly. It alerted the birds in a near by tree as it did to some animals running away. Sasuke his Shisui in the arm to shut him up.

"Shisui this isn't funny. I'm trying to hide from Itachi!"

Shisui grinned looking at Sasuke then behind him, "I ruined your game."

Turning to face his eldest brother Sasuke pouted with wide eyes. Itachi stood in the opening of the trees spotting his family near the bush. Instead of running away again Sasuke threw a tantrum instead. With a point in Shisui's direction an inhale followed before the yell.

"It was his fault!"

Shisui displayed his dismay with a clutch to his chest and dramatic sighing about ungrateful children. Itachi resisted the urge to laugh at the both. It was becoming harder to hold his composer.

"How could you point your fingers at me? I practically led your capturer to you."

"That isn't how the game works!"

"Oh, do I sense uncertainty?"

"What-no!"

Walking closer to the pair Itachi ignored there bickering for what it was. They were his precious people out of everyone he knew. These moments were cherished more than they were a year ago. With stress looming in the background Sasuke and Shisui bickering over montane subjects calmed Itachi.

Settling a hand on Sasuke's shoulder Itachi poked him in the forehead with two fingers with the other.

"We will finish this game next time. "

"But we never get to play it…" Sasuke looked at the ground kicking a leaf in its place. Shisui lost some of the dramatic flare watching the two. He hated when these conversations started. Maybe he was grateful to be the only child in his family.

"There is always tomorrow. Shisui and I need to attend a meeting." Itachi said bending down to Sasuke's level. He tried conveying through his eyes what he really wanted to say. Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell from the way he was still looking at the ground. Sniffing the smaller sibling walked around Itachi back towards the house.

"Spending time with Sasuke could help you."

"Not as much with how I'm trying to build his confidence."

Shisui scoffed folding his arms. Itachi stood up looking as Sasuke walked into the yard.

"That is not building confidence. Its breaking down trust and dependence on his older brother."

"If I'm not here he won't be able to depend on me Shisui."

Shisui scrutinized Itachi trying to read his actions. He knew the clan was brewing something akin to a revolt. There was more to the story than Itachi secluding himself from the clan and his family. Itachi had a plan whether anyone knew it or not.

"Do you plan on leaving?"

"Would you come with me?"

A question with a question, something Shisui expected but not the question itself. Instead of answering he asked another of his own.

"Where would we go?"

"Konoha. We would leave the clan completely."

"Being here wouldn't make it easier. How would you explain this to Sasuke?" Shisui never raised his voice. There never was a reason other than taunting someone. Otherwise he would not feel the need in that moment to slap some sense into his little cousin. It made him feel uneasy. How long had Itachi felt this way? He never voiced anything to him about his discomfort to the clan.

"How can I explain to him that his clan are proud selfish people who only care about power?" Itachi said with conviction, as if he already made up his mind. It was a done deal as to how far he would go to keep Sasuke out of harms way. If it meant leaving his mother behind to fend off their father by herself because Mikoto won't stand up to him, so be it.

Looking at his hands Itachi saw the cuts from handling multiple weapons on his palms. Nothing has changed the way they look since he was three years old. His father would train him day and night until he passed out. Even then Fugaku Uchiha hounded him until both hands bled from overuse. Itachi didn't want that same future for Sasuke. He knew their father disregarded Sasuke as a nuisance, someone who will never live up to Uchiha standards. Itachi saw differently. There was an innocence, a hidden strength, Sasuke possessed with the potential to change the clan for the better. Unfortunately, Sasuke was only six years old with no experience in clan politics or how to maneuver the clan elders. This didn't dampen Itachi's view of his brother. It sharpened his view of how things could turn out if he protects Sasuke.

"Do not shelter Sasuke. He's smarter than you think." Shisui cut through Itachi's thoughts returning him to the present conversation. Facing his eldest cousin Itachi sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. He was serious but could always be himself around Shisui still.

"Then what do you purpose I do?"

"Tell him the truth. He is younger than you though far from naïve or stupid. I do not expect him to save the world, but it could alleviate stress where it isn't warranted. You might think of another idea other than leaving everything behind."

"What if it comes to that?"

"Then I will come with you." A final answer the question that was nagging Shisui's younger cousin. He wouldn't let Itachi walk this path alone.

"Plus, I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind giving us protection from the clan." Shisui mused making Itachi smile. He knew Hiruzen didn't like the Uchiha's eventual plans to overthrow Konoha. If the Uchiha clan lost both heirs there was a possibility of them pivoting their plans until all got sorted out. Granted, Itachi would not go back once it was done. Fugaku would shame them, disgrace their very presence until the end of time, but nothing would change Itachi's mind.

"He would not mind sending my father on his way."

"And your mother?"

"She will follow my father. Nothing is different in her routine." The lingering bitterness from those words didn't pass Shisui. He knew Itachi's disappointment in his mother was sometimes greater than the hate for his father. Mikoto meant well unless it meant watching the father of your children beat them senseless without a word of challenge or upset. She never raised a hand for Sasuke and Itachi or against Fugaku for them.

"Whether it all turns out good or bad, when should I expect this to happen?"

"A few months. "

"What about the meeting you and I have?"

"It was lie."

Shisui blinked and Itachi blinked back. Clutching his chest in despair once more Shisui conveyed a man of hurt. His voice deepened adding drama to his fake tears.

"Why do you do this to me!? I have wanted nothing but truth and honesty!"

Rubbing his forehead Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Shut up Shisui."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm bringing a few aspects to the story (mostly conversations) I think were happening before the Uchiha massacre. Still trying to decide as a writer if I want that to happen in this story. Ya never know!

Enjoy.

\- NuteWelt01


	5. Dreams

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! It helps motivate me to write. Not that it wasn't at first, but it makes me excited to see what viewers think.

Back to Sakura in this chapter.

* * *

Constant tossing and turning caused blue sheets to spill over the side of Sakura's bed. Gripping the pillow at her side didn't relieve the pain conjured within her dream.

_It was foggy again. The mountains facing the village were crumbled in the distance. With different justu's clashing on either end of Konoha it was hard to decipher what the person in front of her was saying. His blue eyes screamed a warning she couldn't see. His mouth repeated words she couldn't hear. Naruto was about to die again. _

_Looking to her left the Mother of Chakra kicked Kakashi away; like a bug being flicked off her shoulder. Those pearl eyes turned on Sakura and everything changed. _

_Hell Fire. _

_Every eye able to see watched the skies light up in flames. The moons eye was watching again._

_Balls of fire rained down on all of them. No one was spared from the meteor sized hell scolding the earth, blackening the ground with cremated bodies._

_Taking a peak, hoping her best friend hadn't perished, Sakura couldn't stop a sob from escaping._

_Burning from the inside out the blond slipped to his knees. His usually bright clothes were now burned away from the blaze, a crater, the opium of Uzumaki Naruto's death. _

_Blue eyes usually swimming in glass or mischief were hollow. A sudden darkness creeped from there depth. They were pale appendages crackling with electricity. _

_As if the blond boy's body was a second skin the flesh was ripped away revealing the avenger and betrayer. Covered in blood head to two the Mangekyou was trained on her. Sakura tried to take a step back but couldn't move._

_Yet Sasuke could. _

_Flash stepping forward a crackle of electricity invaded taunt flesh piercing through the abdomen to the other side. _

Her screams in the last hour caused the neighbors to call security. From there it went down the latter until it landed back in Itachi's lap. No one could get into the apartment at first. Civilians couldn't unlock the door without setting off traps left by the clan heir. When Itachi appeared at the apartment building at the request of the Hokage a few onlookers had gathered outside Sakura's window. Some even crept outside the front door.

Walking up the stairs the muffled screams in the distance only became louder. It was a blood curdling scream only heard when they have experienced or seen too much. When he entered the apartment, the screams had climbed to another level. He heard the insistent plea for someone to 'stop'. Twisting the handle on the door to Sakura's room Itachi winced at the volume. Everything inside the room was the same except the tossing and turning of the girl on the bed. Walking forward he reached out shaking Sakura's shoulder. Her form lashed out in kind.

In the next moment Itachi found a hand around his neck. With a hand clamped on his throat and the other gripped within his palm Sakura's thrashing became violent. A leg hiked upward kneeing Itachi in the gut while another was held down by the weight of his own. He paused long enough to catch his breath ignoring the pain that would soon leave a bruise. Snatching the hand from his neck both her wrist was pinned to the bed. Even though Sakura's face was overflowing with tears, betraying the internal anguish inside, she was fighting her outer defensives surprising Itachi.

Checking if the silver bangles were still around each wrist, Itachi pressed two fingers to Sakura's forehead sending a pulse of chakra to rouse her from sleep. It took a moment, in truth Itachi was unsure if he wanted to know what would happen if she continued to sleep, but Sakura did wake from her nightmare. Her eyes peaked opened as if unsure then opened wider with some clarity before freezing again. She was looking at him in a slow churn of terror.

Itachi stared back in confusion. He had his mask on so what-

"Sh..sharigan."

Oh fuck.

He must have activated it when defending himself. Normally this didn't faze Itachi in battle, but this was inside his village from a girl he didn't know. Maybe she encountered another Uchiha at some point. From the way Sakura kept staring at him, eyes becoming wider by the second, it was not a good encounter.

Swallowing his nerves Itachi tried her name instead.

"Sakura."

This seemed to do the trick. Whether the fist hitting his face the next moment was another form of irony, Itachi hadn't appreciated the pain that followed it. The top of the ceiling blew away from the impact of his body flinging through the floor, then outside the roof of the upstairs apartment.

* * *

When Itachi open his eyes again a light was flashing across both irises for a response. Startled that someone took off his mask while donning an anbu outfit he reached for a kunai. None graced his palm from the empty weapon holster. The person looking into his eyes had backed away by then calling someone. In the background he heard hushed whispered as a tan blur ventured closer.

"Are you alright, Itachi?"

The Hokage's low tenor interrupted the young anbu's current thoughts. When Itachi's vision cleared completely, he found himself laying on the familiar beige couch inside the Hokage office. Raising himself up on an elbow he slowed down enough to notice half his face was covered in gauze. From the pain to his left cheek Itachi knew upon impact Sakura had knocked him out.

"How long have I been out?"

"A good hour. You gave the neighbors a scare."

"Where is she?"

Hiruzen moved backwards turning to the other side of the room. Laying on another couch, sedated and sealed again without a scratch on her was Sakura. Itachi touched the gauze on his cheek wincing from the small graze. Hiruzen felt relief that one of his top anbu's was alright. He didn't think this sort of problem would arise so quickly. Shifting towards Itachi's lounging form the Hokage's cane was the only sound moving across wooden flooring.

"Tell me what happened. There's a lot of paperwork going into both her and the upstairs neighbor's apartment."

"When I arrived Sakura was still screaming. I approached with caution to wake her up. Then, I was punched in the face."

Hiruzen simply stared fighting down a smile. Itachi was a tough opponent. A surprise attack requires much skill and it seemed this girl had many. The Uchiha heir scowled at his leader, watching the Hokage fight for the right expression. Itachi decided to continue instead of dwelling on the small smile peaking out from under Hiruzen's Hokage hat.

"She has seen the Sharigan before."

The building smile dropped in an instant, "How? She has never been in the village."

"Yet, she has seen it and reacted to it. It was not a pleasant encounter."

"The Uchiha have not attacked anyone since Madara and Hashirama-"

"As it is written in history, we do not have any rouge Uchiha." Itachi snapped.

Hiruzen's gaze softened understanding the error in his words. He overstepped his position.

"You found her outside the village gates and brought her back. She has never been to Konoha. The Sharigan is only known in Konoha. "

Itachi lowered his guard from the Hokage's admission. He knew defending his clan was a double-edged sword waiting to be broken. Waiting to see which side it would land on in the aftermath. Easing back into the couch, Itachi thought back to Sakura's reaction at the hospital, then the incident in her apartment. Every reaction was to protect herself from something else that was not them. Like the rose-colored girl laying on the other side of the office had seen non-stop war.

Then something clicked, "Do you have any information on Danzou?"

A stone dropped into the Hokage's stomach, "We still have not found anything incriminating against him."

"Root is evidence enough. What if she was one of them? The children that were found react the same way."

"Your theory is farfetched." Hiruzen leaned into his cane not liking where this conversation was headed. Itachi thought it was the only plausible explanation. She could be one of the few children who escaped the organization. They would need to work on her memory to prove it though.

"Then how do you explain a thirteen-year old girl laying in a crater of blood and ash?"

"You are accusing a village counsel member of child abuse, neglect, and potential murder, Itachi."

Silence enclosed itself around the Hokage office with a tight embrace. Neither male moved to correct the other. Itachi could accuse and scheme, but evidence is what he was looking for. He still remembered the look in Sakura's eyes. They were filled with so much fright.

Hiruzen sighed understanding Itachi would not budge on the subject.

"I'll look into it. "That was the only answer Hiruzen would give Itachi. Limping back behind the Hokage desk he set the cane aside before sitting down.

"Give her another chance." The words slipped out before Itachi could stop them. He was thinking it rather than feeling it. Now, the village needed more people on its side then ever before. If they continued putting Sakura in induced comas, they could lose a potential ally.

"She is a danger to people around her."

" Then give her time to explain. Her reaction to the Sharigan unveiled enough information about her strength."

Hiruzen swiveled in Sakura's direction still unclear what the point would be to let her walk around.

"Then your new mission is to house, cloth and rehabilitate her."

When Itachi was being generous, he didn't expect to be a baby sister too. From the look and set tone Hiruzen was giving him, backing out was not an option.

* * *

**A/N:**

And popped that out half asleep with a glass of wine. Don't ask why but that is how I was feeling/am feeling.

\- NuteWelt01


	6. Kimono

**A/N:** And the long-awaited chapter is here!

I've recently been distracted with a few things in life, but it happens! I've read the last few reviews and some of those questions will be answered in the next few chapters.

* * *

While Itachi was understanding of the Hokage's demand to house the pink-haired menace, he was averse to explaining the mission to his family. Mikoto would understand and possibly like the idea of having another girl around. His father was a completely different story. The Patriarch was a stubborn, hard-to-please man, with an ego bigger than the Hokage mountain. Doesn't come close to the violent tendencies towards his family. The only one Itachi is worried about is Sasuke. He's a very impressionable child. As a big brother, he had sworn to protect Sasuke from any enemy of the village since he first held him. Figuratively, the mission would not be hard, but even if Itachi wasn't willing to admit it out loud, playing big brother and Anbu captain was becoming increasingly hard.

Itachi jumped down from a roof standing at the invisible line separating central Konoha from the outskirts. Looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms Itachi wasn't sure why she hadn't attacked him yet. He figured there was a difference in how she perceived threats. As a ninja, moving with or without a teammate in a precarious situation 'unconscious' was always a threat. Instead of dwelling on the thought Itachi let them venture down memory lane. A hardened gaze shifted to the kanji circling the whole of Sakura's pale wrist. She had managed to break the silver bangle with a large burst of chakra. It was unheard of from his knowledge. The Hokage wouldn't elaborate the other reason, but Hiruzen looked disturbed as if expecting the outcome. Itachi didn't know how to handle an enemy that was strong, but elusive.

Looking away from the hazardous puzzle in his arms, Itachi started to pay more attention to road. The Uchiha banner was starting to pop-up on various walls. They were very patriotic about their symbol. Sometimes it sickened him how much people praised it.

"Nii-san!"

The familiar call was coming from the left. His Uncle and Aunt waved from there sweet stand. Running towards him with a small paper bag clutched in his hands was Sasuke. A small backpack on his back indicated he just arrived from school. Probably a function he completely forgot about.

"Nii-san, you missed the small challenge banquet at school." A small pout appeared on Sasuke's small face. Lip stuck out, eyebrows drawn together and head tilted to the side he was an exact replica of Mikoto. Well, a replica of her from years ago.

Adjusting the girl in his tired arms again Itachi stepped closer to his little brother. Supporting Sakura's form with one arm fully the other was used to reach out. Two fingers poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I was called to the Hokage office."

It was true. He had been on his way somewhere (the function he forgot about) then was informed by the Hokage to check on the new charge of Konoha. He wanted to sigh, but reframed when Sasuke didn't immediately respond. His dark gaze had been on the pink haired girl in Itachi's arms.

"Who is she?"

If Itachi was a lesser man an outward flinched would have showed. By the hunch in those small shoulders, balled up fist and set frown – Sasuke was upset. When his younger brother looked up Itachi saw it. Something he disliked the moment it manifested because of Fugaku's insistence to have the perfect son. Jealousy.

"She will be staying with us. "

Itachi knew anything deterring his attention from Sasuke would be close to unforgivable at times. If it were another person Sasuke couldn't tolerate it. Shifting his arm under Sakura's legs again he was started off towards the main house again, nodding his head for Sasuke to follow.

"Come on, Mother is waiting for us. "

It took a moment until Sasuke fell in line walking along side his brother. He was quiet, sulking the whole way home, thinking his nii-san was taken away from him. This thought replayed in Sasuke's mind reaching the front door to their house, walking inside and watching his mother gush over the pink-haired girl. She still decided to stay unconscious through that whole ordeal.

"Such pretty hair!" Mikoto's squeals could be heard in the back of the house. Cleaning up another room across from Sasuke's and Itachi's a clean futon was laid out with a large duvet. Placing Sakura under the blanket Mikoto glided around the room removing small boxes from the space. Itachi watched from a corner by the window. It was scary how easy it was to make his mother happy. Her form became a blur with how fast she moved. Soon the room was full of light-colored sheets, pillows and clothes he had no idea that were in his house.

Mikoto smiled kindly, hanging a few more kimono's in the closet that did not share the Uchiha signa, or darker colors he's never seen her wear. Sasuke had left a while ago mumbling about 'girls with weird hair' and 'how unfair' something was.

"These were mine at your age." Long fingers pulled a sleeve from a cream-colored kimono with light blue lilies dancing on the shoulders. Her gaze was soft while petting the soft material. Itachi didn't speak when Mikoto was reminiscing about the past. He hardly knew anything about his grandparents. Details about his mother's life before becoming Matriarch of the Uchiha clan was always a gift.

"Your grandmother, my mother, hated the fact that I wanted to be a kunoichi. She thought at one point, after I turned chunin, that I was a lesbian."

Itachi stared at the woman before him. What was she getting at?

"Instead of buying me new weapons for missions or teaching me a justu, she would buy kimonos. She hoped the bright colors paired with my beauty would catch someone's eye…"

Mikoto's voice grew hollow towards the end. A life she couldn't touch flashing before her eyes. Itachi didn't want to know if Sasuke and him were included in that dream.

Fingers falling from the kimono Mikoto faced Itachi ignoring the third person in the room. It's not like Sakura could hear their conversation. Her gaze was full of guilt and pity. Pity for who? Itachi was sure he knew who.

" When I met your father, I ran from him. Both of our parents led us into an oimai we both did not want. I was at the peak of my career, newly turned jounin and … "

Itachi held his breath. He never had a knack for stomaching love stories. No matter who it was, a love story always indicated a happy ending. He was a pacifist at heart and didn't believe in fairy tales. His clan had taught him to be realistic. The relationship between his mother and father differed from how he thought a relationship should look like.

"And your father had been in love with someone else. A girl outside of the clan."

This was news to Itachi. He didn't expect the rule driven clan head to break the rules. No, not only break the rules, but disregard them by falling in love outside the clan. Now, it made sense, his father was displeased with Mikoto no matter what she did because he didn't love her. Or maybe that had changed since the years have passed.

Mikoto's expression didn't tell a different story. She had let her marriage to Fugaku define every aspect of her life. So much of her life has flown by in this very house due to her submission. She only felt whole again when Itachi and Sasuke were born. Fugaku's behavior by that time had simmered to heavily veiled threats. She looked at Itachi not bothering to sugarcoat her next words. He was a big boy. She wanted to protect him but maybe she could make him understand his family a little more.

"I saved all these clothes to one day pass them on to a daughter. As you can see, your father and I only had Sasuke and you."

If Itachi read into her words Mikoto would be glad. If not, she had shared all that she could. Gaze fleeting to Sakura's unconscious form then the doorway Mikoto took her leave. There was no way to end the conversation. Itachi was a curious person, but wouldn't push her buttons unless he really wanted too.

Itachi watched his mother leave. He had half the mind to follow her out of the room, but what would that do? His mother had her own secrets. Pursuing them would not benefit him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the wait. A medical bomb dropped on me and I needed time to think of what I'm going to do.

I'll be putting out the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after.

\- NuteWelt01


	7. Me and My World

**A/N**: An another! *Breaks a piece of glass*

You saw nothing.

* * *

Sakura awoke in the darkness. As many of her dreams ended in bloodshed, there was a difference in the light. It reflected across cream walls from one side of the room rather than every direction. Her nightmares started teaching the young medic what was real or not. Sakura wasn't sure if waking every night in a cold sweat would change any time soon. Sitting up slowly she found no restraints holding her back. Rather surprised this time around about the lack of bondage Sakura crawled off the futon standing slowly. She was hesitant while stepped across the room towards the door with yellow light coming from under it; she wasn't sure if there would be any small tables in her way. Successfully standing in front of it a hand slid it to the right. Peaking out into the brightly lit hall with cream walls and dark mahogany for décor along the base, Sakura stepped out closing the door behind her.

It was odd. Her surroundings felt familiar, but didn't look like any building she had seen in Konoha. Furthermore, why was she not in the apartment or the hospital room? Leaning back against a side of the door made of wood and not paper Sakura thought back to the last time she was conscious. When she awoke last time there had been an intruder. Not just any intruder to wake her only an Uchiha. Those eyes…

She shuddered thinking of Sasuke's crazed expression and cackle when he stabbed her. The sharigan was a deadly weapon. One she knew hardly anything about in her time during the war. Sighing at the predicament she found herself in Sakura decided exploring her confinement was better. Taking a left the pink-haired girl quietly followed the small turns of the hall coming to a stop at a dead end. Her irritation was short lived when a door to her right opened abruptly.

Emerald met onyx. Not just any onyx steadily darkening with no outward emotion. But older unhinged onyx piecing Sakura back together then taring her apart in the next second. She didn't know much about Sasuke's parents except there names and how they died. Looking at the Patriarch who loomed in the doorway with no intention to move Sakura felt her blood run cold. A step was taken back ready to flee the scene. As if anticipating this, Fugaku's cold gaze narrowed before sweeping by the kunoichi without a backwards glance. When he brushed passed, she could feel the dark aura hugging the whole of his body like a second skin. Chakra seeped into the floor imprinting each footstep receding with its owner. If death had been an actual person Fugaku came close.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about that."

Sakura's head whipped towards the voice. It came from inside the room that was dimly lit by one lamp. The woman, Sasuke's mother Sakura realized, set next to it. She turned with a weak smile. A welt had decorated one side of the Patriarch's face coupled with small bruises along her neck. Faintly dimming the light Mikoto stood, walking towards the open door only stopping when she stood in front of Sakura, who in turn was ready to shit bricks.

"He can be a little abrasive at times. Fugaku is not used to having guest over."

Sakura heard Mikoto's explanation but couldn't look away from the hand print on her face. There nothing to say about how she felt living in this time. It opened Sakura's eyes to Sasuke's family life as a child. Noticing Mikoto's lack of movement Sakura looked away. Those eyes, just like Sasuke's, had caught her.

"Keep it to yourself."

Another threat added to the list Sakura nodded. A soft glow of green enclosed Mikoto's hand. In the next moment the bruises were gone. Unable to say anything about what happened Sakura turned again ready to leave. Emerald eyes were wide not accustomed to seeing a relationship like that.

"I'll show you to the dining room. Dinner's ready so I hope you are hungry. "

A cue to follow the older woman Sakura did without complaint. Head down looking at the ground, she only looked up when they entered the dining room. Sitting around a table were familiar faces. One Sakura could not look in the eyes when his young face sported a frown. Fugaku set at the head of the table, stern, and uninterested in the others around him. Sakura's gaze turned to the sitting back of Uchiha Itachi, who was eating quietly. If there were a time to think this situation was not real it would be now. The soon-to-be clan murderer was enjoying a meal not that far from her. Her gaze snapped to the matriarch taking a seat on Fugaku's right. Her gaze met Sakura expectant.

Gulping down many of the nerves telling her to run Sakura took a seat next to Itachi. Momentarily celebrating the view of which Fugaku could not see her Sakura grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Reaching for a bed of rice on her plate the small act ended in an instant. A kunai embedded itself in the very place her hand should have been if Sakura hadn't moved it out of the way in time. Wide eyes looked up to see who threw it only to instantly look away. Fugaku's sharigan was burning the side of her face.

"Are you a spy for the Hokage?"

"Fugaku!"

Rather than answer Sakura kept quiet when Mikoto glared at her husband. She was always obedient but wouldn't tolerate weapons at the table. Sasuke on the other side was fidgeting in his seat. He stopped eating the moment Itachi's house guest walked in the room. Itachi's form was relaxed, though his lips were pulled in a fine line. Sakura peaked at the matriarch who came to her rescue.

" I will have my answer."

"Can it not wait until after dinner?"

"As the Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan, it is my duty to question every outsider." Suddenly, the small confidence radiating from Mikoto blew out from that one comment. She shrunk in place when a glare from Fugaku found its way on her side of the table. Sasuke immediately looked down.

"Do you not agree with my methods?"

" I do."

Her voice wavered above a whisper. Nothing about the situation was right when Fugaku stared for another moment then looked away. He continued to eat when no one else did.

"We will speak about your insubordination later."

It was a promise of more to come. More in which Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to be in the house for. Itachi set still before following after his father. He kept eating ignoring what happened. Hesitant with a small look towards the Patriarch the kunai was removed from the broken plate. Split in half, with curry spilling over its sides, she started to stand until a hand caught her wrist under the table. Following the appendage, it belonged to Itachi, he was looking from the corner of his eye, warning Sakura not to move. Reading the expression well enough, she stayed.

* * *

**A/N:** I bet you can tell I do not like Fugaku. Like at all.

Sorry kiddies.

Also, I know it isn't longer but I felt it was a good ending. I will 'try' on the next chapter.

-NuteWelt01


	8. A Justified Truth

**A/N: **I'm going to start bolding the first of the sentence when I'm leaving an author note. So, none of my beautiful readers will be confused anymore!

Thank you for the latest reviews and new followers to join the story. So far Sakura has met the whole Uchiha family. But wait, there is more to come!

I drew my own cover for this story. *Does a little dance*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's eyebrows knit together at the uproarious movement down the hall. He had the distinct feeling that something was amiss. Not a couple minutes later did his older brother enter his room with a vacant expression. Whenever the noises started Itachi would lead him away from the house. Just like today.

"Do you want to go to the river?"

And like any other time, his big brother wouldn't tell him what the noise was, even when the vibration of glass hitting the floor in the background bounced off the walls. A slow smile started to stretch on Sasuke's face until he thought about their leave from the house. Their house guest (the one absorbing Itachi's attention) was lurking around in the house somewhere. But here he was hoping it was only Itachi and him enjoying the day out.

"I do, but do you have to bring...'her'?"

The question came out like a whine. Sasuke even winced at his tone. It was 'unbecoming of an Uchiha' his father would tell him often. Itachi stepped closer pressing two fingers in the middle of Sasuke's forehead. With no guarantee Sasuke would have any alone time with his brother, he huffed accepting this small fact. There was no way to change the circumstances. Straightening up, Itachi turned to exit the room. Both brothers strode down the opposite hallway away from the ruckus.

_Whoosh_

Standing in the doorway on the opposite end of the hall was their mother. Mikoto's lips parted ready to say something when her eyes connected to Itachi's, until she ducked. Another vase had just missed her head. Blocking Sasuke's view Itachi ushered his brother to keep walking. The blood across their mother's kimono said many things.

* * *

"Took you two long enough. You left me here with this beautiful woman."

"Shisui really means 'nice piece of – '"

A hand slapped over Sakura's mouth. Colorful words hissed against the clammy palm making Shisui smile wider than normal.

"She's exaggerating."

Retching the hand from her face another palm slapped the other side of Shisui's non-bruised face. Sasuke's mouth dropped open in mute shock. A moment passed before the little boy was laughing at his cousin openly. Itachi looked away from the spectacle with a small smirk. Serves him right.

"You called me a common whore in public!" Sakura screamed.

Shisui spit at the ground covering small morsels with red. As if asking for more, he continued smiling ignoring the tender crease in each cheek. Wanting to slap the snot out of him again Sakura couldn't help noticing the dimples peeking through the redness on his face. She breathed through her nose telling herself he was just another Uchiha who needed his ego taken down a peg or two.

**You know jumping that tall body would be a woman's dream.**

_We are way too young for him._

Demonstrating how much inner Sakura disagreed with the outer an invisible finger wagged Sakura's way.

**If I weren't here you might as well be a nun.**

Eyebrow twitching in anger Sakura was cornered by both Inner-Sakura and Shisui at the same time.

"Don't get carried away. I've seen better looking girls."

A curse left Sakura's lips sounding more like a grownup then a mere child. History said Shisui was known for the body flicker technique and the mangakyou sharigan. Never did it say anything about his lack of décor. Maybe slapping him into another century would help. In a split-second decision, a kick towards Shisui's chest was blocked by Itachi. With a few grumbles Sakura pulled it from his grip.

"Are you going to carry on, or continue letting his insults get to you?"

Turning on his heel Itachi strode away from the scene leading the way out of the Uchiha complex. Sasuke quickly followed behind his brother. Sakura stood dumbfounded when the younger Uchiha stuck his tongue at her.

_The little brat._

**I'm surprised your cool façade extends to the murderer of your beloved village.**

Fist curling inward Sakura's form froze a few seconds. Emerald eyes turned to the lanky form of Shisui striding past without a backwards glance. He didn't make a last retort to the failed kick. His ego was blown by Itachi's actions to protect him. Deviating to the back of the pack knowing Itachi was tracking her every step, Sakura dived back into the conversation with her inner-self.

_Sasuke couldn't help the path he chose. Why do you keep bothering me?_

**Other than watching you make a full of yourself?**

_You know that is not what I was asking!_ Sakura's frustration was getting out of hand. She hadn't had time to question anything about her situation. The introduction of many obstacles in the form of dead people and the turbulent relationship of Sasuke's parents caused internal conflict within her. Sakura wanted more than anything was to sit down and figure out her next move.

**I'm safe guarding your gift.**

It all came back, crashing over each memory with cool fingers tickling the back of her mind. Tsunade left her a gift. One she doesn't remember from a previous life in a destructive world. It became apparent in the walk towards the river Sakura hadn't questioned every single thing that happened to her. Instead of investigating her current whereabouts, location, and change of time: Sakura fell into delirious acceptance.

_When can I have it? It could help me go back!_

Inner-Sakura scoffed.

**The gift is not meant for you to go back to your own time.**

_Then how could it help me here? I'm useless thanks to these seals!_ For instance, Sakura threw her arms in the air waving each wrist around. The movement caught the watchful eyes of Itachi who fell back in line. A question hung in his next words.

" If there is a problem with your arms, I will send you to the hospital."

To anyone else it would be a demand. Having enough experience in Uchiha grunts and 'reading between the lines' Sakura found what she was looking for. Itachi was asking what her problem was. Looking to the side, sticking a few pieces of hair behind an ear, and feigning ignorance of the whole situation, Sakura shook her head.

"It's nothing." Short and sweet was the reply.

Gaze shifting forward Itachi didn't bother her with another response. Inwardly sighing with relief Sakura focused on inner-Sakura again.

_What can it be used for?_

**To change the future. I swear you haven't thought of why all this is happening.**

_Because other things keep happening that are out of my control._

**You're referring to the nightmares, right?**

A shudder shook Sakura's frame. In her short time as a young adult, nightmares never occurred from any missions taken outside Konoha. Once the war started, they were frequent in disturbing her beauty rest every night. It wouldn't surprise Sakura if the last memories before death scarred deep.

_…Yeah I'm referring to them._

A walk along the dirt path through a small part of the woods came to an end. Ahead of the group lay the bank of a small river rushing west. Sasuke ran towards the bank first excitement beaming in each crease of a smile Sakura didn't recognize. Shisui still kept his distant entertaining Sasuke with some water jitsu's in the background. Justus that would have made an older sadistic version scoff.

"Are you afraid?"

Itachi's silent murmur interrupted Sakura's next reply. A sly grin was the last image of inner Sakura's façade disappearing in the back of her mind. Not too startled by the voice, Sakura shook her mass of pink hair as a no. She contemplated the question, debate obscuring the actual answer she wanted to give. Another diversion, a lie, one of many to come.

" That is rather stupid to ask. I'm not afraid of you"

"Hn. "

The familiar grunt caused a frown to crease the pre-teens face. Itachi waited, still deciphering the puzzle beside him.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You keep attacking me. Meaning you don't trust us."

Disobedience was never Sakura's strong suit. Though lately, it has been in every action. It has defined her character because she hasn't changed tactics. Sadly, her inner-self pointed out this flaw long ago. Picturing the future full of cackled laughter made Sakura turn towards Itachi. He would understand what it was like. In her time, Itachi was the start of all the bad happenings within her life. To be alone after killing over a hundred people, maybe it could compare to the loneliness of seeing a whole village burn to the ground.

"How can I trust someone I do not know? Do you expect me to bow down willingly? Without protecting myself?" She demanded rather than said in an accusing tone. Sakura tried holding back, but it could not be helped. Avoiding another seal didn't happen, but she needed an ally, someone on her side in this timeline. She didn't know how else to do this. Its either fight for what she wants or go down trying.

Itachi was eyeing Sakura from the corner of his eye; watching the frustration build in his new housemate. Wherever she came from Itachi saw the emotion tug on hunched shoulders like a secure blanket. The possibilities of being entangled with Danzou only grew. Her nightmares and unconscious efforts to fight Konoha ninja's without being awake mirror some mental problems from patients he had seen. But there wasn't any concrete evidence to prove it. Itachi still had no idea who she was and where she came from. Gaze retreating to the wet forms of Shisui and Sasuke in the river, splashing each other excessively reminded the young anbu what was at stake. Itachi needed Sakura's trust to break the mold.

"Should there be someone to ask questions – it will be me. Konoha does not know where you come from, or who you are. You gave us a name, but nothing about your background."

" I-"

"Trust comes with giving information. Should I trust you, Sakura?"

Itachi knew how to play the game. It was easier throwing questions back in someone's face when they weren't on equal footing. From the wide-eyed look on Sakura face steadily turning red Itachi hit the nail on the head. Not only did he embarrass her, the scape goat to demand trust, to continue these stubborn decisions were gone.

" Understand the position you are in. If you want anyone to cooperate, give us a piece of information that will satisfy our compliance."

Itachi was drug away by the sound of Sasuke calling him soon after. He went to his little brother understanding their new house guest would need some time. Sakura didn't know what to do then. She couldn't tell them the whole truth. They might throw her into a village institution! However, if she did, the weight of going back in time wouldn't seem so daunting. Telling someone could help her react more readily to the situation she was in.

**Now you're thinking straight. **A familiar snarky voice murmured.

Sakura didn't comment immediately. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

_After Itachi threw each card back in my face._

In the darkness of her mind, Inner-Sakura folded each arm rolling viridian eyes.** He has something to protect. You're forgetting that you do too. You're forgetting a lot of things.**

_Everyone I want to protect is dead._

It was true. Everyone she ever knew was gone.

**You're clearly not seeing the big picture still and I'm tired of you stalling.  
**  
_How am I-_

**Every single person that you have ever known is alive! Except they do not know who you are, but they are only kids. **

Inner-Sakura's words stung. Her words kept replaying over in Sakura's head, but she didn't want her to be right. Those kids, people in a different time and place, were not 'her' people. If she changed anything in the past her friends might not be the same. Caught off guard by the splash of water in the distance Sakura is reminded of the future. A singular laugh from a boy who had everything taken from him replaces helpless thoughts with determination. Nothing will change if she won't try. She has to try. Even if the people she use to know to out differently.

* * *

"Hiruzen."

"It's specifically designed to help the village."

Both elders of Konoha, Homura and Koharu, shifted to ambush the Hokage. With words of course. They were too noble to fight him and snooty to get their hands dirty. Hiruzen observed their old wrinkly faces from his desk. It was hard to keep a neutral expression amidst his disgust.

" As your Hokage, I forbid you from making any more accusations about the Uchiha clan."

Homura pursed his lips. The very action disagreeing with the Hokage's demand.

Koharu sniffed, unlikely to stop pestering Hiruzen. "They are planning a coup. We must act."

"We have men looking into the matter, collecting information, and adhering to the rule of law." Hiruzen reasoned among the debacle.

He would not stand for such impudence in his office. Sliding back the wooden chair that squeaked with movement the Hokage's lank form seemed to shadow the two specters.

"Until there is concrete evidence, I do not want to hear another word about this."

"The village is at stake." Homura argued as Koharu nodded along. They would always have each other's back.

"That is why I am investigating it. You're plan to exterminate a whole clan because of a rumor does not cover the prejudice you have against them."

It was the final stray. Nodding towards the door Hiruzen wanted the elders to understand the conversation was over. They would not have their way while he was around.

" You may see yourselves out."

Both elders left, heads held high, and not withholding the disappoint they felt.

* * *

**AN:** Do not hate me for the super late update. I had to think of where I wanted to go with this chapter.

And another chapter is out.


	9. Electric

**A/N: **The person who left a review about Hiruzen -I agree, he was a terrible Hokage! Though, I'm trying to decide if I want to redeem him or let it play out like it did in the anime.

Another chapter between work and feeling confused about my choices in life. But I still love my reviewers and readers! Thank you for sticking with me.

If the words are like this: _HEYYYY_

It is a memory. In this case a dream.

* * *

_Far away from the ruckus blooming in spite of the enclosed space did they hide away from the sound of bombs._

_"Sai, this is not the best timing." _

_Ino's voice broke Sakura's concentration making her look across the small bunker (abandoned building) to the other side by a window. The male in question was holding a black velvet box in one palm with a paint brush in the other. Small splotches of black ink covered the floor from where and when it has been created not even a second ago. The wry in Ino's gaze overturned the happiness that should have been there._

_"In a book I've read, if you love someone, to spend a life time with them their significant other needs to propose." His answer was matter-of-fact. _

_Usually any action used to entice Ino was followed by uncertainty on Sai's part. He always figured out different ways to please the ever loud and bossy Yamanaka heiress. Ever since Ino rescued him during the mission to defeat Gengo's gengutsu, it's been this way._

_In his own emotionally inept way Sai didn't want to let Ino go. Unlike multiple times when he reached for the blond's hand to give her comfort, before the war took a nasty turn, Sai placed the small box in Ino's palm moving away. An effective reaction would have made the ink nin's heart escalate, yet Ino stared at the small box with disbelief. Another detonation nearby quaked the soil under their sandals. _

_Snapping out her revere Ino used a thumb flicking the top of the box open. A half quart diamond set on top of a silver band with smaller diamonds encircling the larger portion._

_"When you're ready - give me an answer. We can speak after the war is over."_

_Sai's words snapped the young woman's head his way. Words could not define the expression altering Ino's appearance in all sorts of ways. A hand snatched the front of Sai's shirt tugging the nin into an embrace._

A trickle of tears fractured the soft features of Sakura's slack face.

Itachi swung a leg over the other in his seat by the open window. Observing his charge would become a new hobby in no time per the secrets she kept.

After a few hours at the lake the Uchiha heir deemed it satisfactory to go home. It was nearing lunch time when the bunch stepped into the quiet household where the Patriarch was no where to be found. After some searching Mikoto was found in the kitchen putting ingredients for lunch in a pot. A genuine smile reached her eyes, but did not distract her eldest son from noticing the gauze wrapped around her right hand. It gripped the pot handle lightly at the edge. Shisui didn't say a word trailing out the back door. Sasuke was the only one to question his mother's hand. Another excuse could be heard down the hall when Itachi walked away. He stopped asking about the random scratches and bruises years ago.

His charge had entered her room again. Sakura spoke of 'alone time' and 'stupid Uchiha's like Shisui' soon after closing her door. Itachi managed to get two hours of meditation in. Usually it was thirty minutes before Sasuke made an entrance demanding they train together or hang out. A small knock on the door indicated that lunch was ready to be served. The footsteps outside his door hesitated then walked away. The teen was used to this. Every time Mikoto was hurt she never interacted with Itachi unless necessary. He saw through his mother's happy façade. He saw the fractured spirit left in Fugaku's wake.

Climbing off the floor less graceful than before Itachi opened the door to his room stepping out into the hall. As usual the lights were low casting shadows, he didn't dwell on the thought of what were in those shadows as a child. Walking across the hall he knocked on Sakura's door. When she didn't answer Itachi knocked again receiving no answer. He slid the door open peaking into the dark room. He couldn't feel her chakra. Even if she couldn't access it the girl could still be felt a room away. Stepping inside he switched on the light to his left. It illuminated each corner until Itachi caught what he was looking for. Sakura was in her futon curled on the edge of the the futon shivering under a thick blanket.

His first reaction was to approach his charge and wake her from a fitful sleep, but the memory of those tiny fist caused Itachi to glide to the other side of the room. He learned a valuable lesson last time. Do not attempt to wake a sleeping lion, in this case, it would be Sakura. Sitting in a chair by the window Itachi waited.

Now, this is where he found himself after half an hour still waiting for Sakura to wake up. Mikoto had peaked in on the two a few minutes before. Itachi made a quick excuse of the situation. For a moment Mikoto stared then closed the door with a soft click. Alone again, he waited.

_"Check your six!"_

_A kunai whizzed past Kakashi's head hitting a dead man from behind. The Shinobi Alliance was scattered in different sections of Konoha. The unfortunate part about fighting against people of the undead is when they killed a fellow ally. Choji had discovered too late when his father took a sword in the back for him the undead connect a stream of chakra to the person they kill. This enables Madara's jutsu to take control of the body once that person dies. Not only were they fighting their ancestors but recent friends and relatives. Choji was able to communicate this information over the intercom albeit receiving various responses at once. He never answered them._

_"Did you hear that?" Sakura questioned, striking another undead in the face. With a second to spare she turned towards her partner. Kakashi finished the nin in front of him with a kunai to the throat. Emerald squinted through the smoke wafting around them. The various buildings on fire gave them some hints to how far out they were from other fights._

_" Choji, can you hear me? "Kakashi pressed the ear piece twice. His teeth grind together when multiple voices at once answered him. Ripping the device from its place it hung on the collar of his jonin vest. A hand pulled at dirty silver strands in stress._

"_Dammit, we need to get closer to the inner circle of the city." His tone was resolute._

_Sakura and Kakashi had been pushed to the furthest part of Konoha near the forest in an old civilian district. The ashy texture of their surroundings reminded the youngest of the two how easily everything changed - could change. Sakura tugged at the gloves on her hands readying herself for another battle. Kakashi inspected the best route nodding to himself. Avoiding the top of buildings would be best, Madara's army expects an attack from the roof tops. Staying low to the ground, possibly playing hide and seek would be their best bet. Once he told Sakura of his plan she nodded. She trusted Kakashi to know what he was doing._

_"Ready?" He asked, checking their surroundings once more._

_"Can't even tell you how much I'm not." Sakura lightly joked walking in the direction Kakashi pointed out. A moment later they broke into a semi-jog stooping behind a broken-down wall. This continued a few buildings into another district closer to the inner city. They ducked, huddled together, when a clay bomb dropped near their location. Kakashi's arm slid around Sakura's waist pulling her close. The loud thump of their hearts nearly beating out of their chest is all they could hear.A sigh of relief left both of them when the dust settled around them. Shifting a knee between Kakashi's legs Sakura turned awkwardly peaking over the chipped stone. Among the smoke, crumpled buildings, and fire burning, her sharp eyes saw nothing out of the ordinary._

_"It's all clear."_

_Yet, the arm around her waist and the creeping hand on her thigh refused to move. Shifting to look at him a lightning bolt of shock penetrated every area of her frame. Kakashi's lips quirked at the reaction. His mask was nestled down around his neck._

A soft call passed Sakura lips in her sleep. Whispering a name so tenderly Itachi thought he misheard it. Whatever his charge was dreaming about caused uneasiness to settle in. For a brief moment Itachi thought of activating his Sharigan. Invading her dreams would give him some insight on her life. Or it would be a large invasion of privacy the mysterious nin would find out about later. Upon debating his options Itachi heard a name he was vaguely familiar with. A name not many said in such a manner that harbored feelings. No, many referred to the anbu in terror.

"Kakashi…"

_His lips were soft and firm. Sakura's didn't recuperate the kiss immediately. Even if Kakashi leaned in further watching with coal eyes that didn't blink, Sakura felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. A tongue flicked a soft bottom lip while the older nin pulled away. He appreciated his ex-student's open-ended expression. Grabbing the edge of his mask the dark fabric was tugged over half of his face once more._

_"I never lie. Remember that."_

_And the pair was on their way again. Sakura couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. Rather, she never thought he would give in._

Grumbling in her sleep a hand pushed a sheet down bunched around her legs. Sakura turned then rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Remembering the last remnants of the day both legs stretched to the edge of the futon. What she failed to see was a shadow moving by the window.

"You missed lunch." A soft-spoken male, all too knowing the spark of fear it would put in the pink-haired girl, called out to her.

When Sakura looked in Itachi's direction a spark of fear did enter her eyes. The Sharigan reflected in darkness stared back.

"Itachi, what are you doing in my room?" Her thoughts were erratic. Heart beat thumping loudly she had to strain her hearing for his next words.

"You did not wake up for lunch. I decided to wait for you instead."

Itachi's voice hinted at the last time he tried waking her. Sakura grimaced. She didn't want another seal on her body. Surprisingly she didn't feel bad about hitting him though.

" Thank you for coming to wake me up." Sakura secured a sheepish smile that didn't reach her eyes. The whole situation put her on edge. Itachi didn't remove himself from the shadows. Sakura recalls his blaring eyes being further away a moment ago.

"I appreciate it."

"Do you appreciate Kakashi as much?"

Itachi observed her frame; It was rigid bracing for impact. He had to stop a smirk from emerging. His intuition was never wrong. The Sharigan lazily spiraled into the Mangekyou Sharigan. Sakura could feel the last strain of confidence within her dissipate.

* * *

**A/N:**

Andddd Itachi is my man! Go get those answers! Sakura on the other hand – I would not want to be her.

What do you guys think?

Also, to answer a question, there is definitely another Sakura in this time.

Enjoy Lovelies!

-NuteWelt01


	10. Overload

**A/N: **Itachi the betrayer – or the savior?

* * *

Sakura remembered the breath of fire singeing the edge of her shorts, licking pale skin with wounds she wouldn't be able to close. The barbwire tying each wrist around the sacrificial cross bound to her form borrowed deeper splitting flesh from bone. A jab of a kunai to her pelvic bone cautioned Sakura to be truthful. Biting the edge of her lip refusing to scream, the male standing in front of her was a deep contrast to the black and white world encasing them.

"How do you know Kakashi Hatake?"

The pulsation of Itachi's voice swept across the plane of crosses holding skeleton's bound by barbwire. Some were a blip in the distance as others were closer. Flies swarmed the dying flesh of the victims who were foolish enough to gaze into the eyes of an Uchiha. One specifically skilled in torturing his victims to death.

Sakura felt the hope of securing an ally slip through her fingers. The rumors of the clan-killer were true. He was protective of his brother, but from where she hung, Itachi wasn't nice nor humanly capable of talking about problems civilly. Another kunai appeared from thin air digging through flesh, inserting itself under her rib cage. Itachi didn't flinch when Sakura screamed this time. Her body convulsed from the pain. A cough of blood erupted from her mouth.

"I don't know!"

"…Very well then."

In reality, Itachi knew anyone could walk into Sakura's room at any moment. Taking precautions in his own hands the door was locked, and a sound suppression justu was activated; Any cries or screams would be muffled to the common hearing range. He might have gone too far. Though there was nothing he could do about it now. He was a solider of Konoha. His family, his little brother, mattered to him more than anything. If breaking into his charges mind to access her memories protected them from the enviable then Itachi would do it.

Sakura's scream brought him back to the inner workings of the Mangekyo sharingan world. A kunai was slowly lodging itself under her eyelid. Her screams drowned the panic welling up in the pit of her stomach. Nightmares long suppressed in daytime sprang from there shackles entering every corner of Sakura's mind. An endless array of memories patched into one caused the girl to shake uncontrollably. A slight break within the world of inner-Sakura cracked open causing blue skies to bleed red. The grassy fields to turn upside down. Her perfect world was failing.

**Sakura! Sakura can you hear me?!**

"Stop it!" Her wail fell on deaf ears. It drowned out the repeated questions echoing in her mind. Inner-Sakura's voice faded to the foreground.

A tare within Sakura's mind made inner-Sakura scramble to the nearest exit of their utopia. Easily maneuvering through the maze of memories a red door lay behind all the chaos. Choosing to fight the hands of gengutsu gathering outside of Sakura's psyche, Inner Sakura undid the chains and lines of sealing. Her viridian eyes narrowed in concentration.

Outside approaching the girl who hung on the cross suddenly shaky and silent did Itachi ask his question again. The gut feeling telling him it was wrong wouldn't stop him. It was a sense of duty and impatience that kept him going.

"Are you one of the children associated with Danzou?" His tone devoid of emotion hitched. Only when Sakura looked with her good eye. There was so much rage and sadness pushing the seams of what made his charge tick.

He was almost done.

Tangled in a web of lies were secrets soon to burn under the light.

In his world, Itachi watched a slight give in Sakura's form. The slouch in lean shoulders and loose hands indicated Itachi's charge would soon give in. The kunai digging in her eye removed itself dripping in blood where only shuddered breathing was heard. Itachi took a step forward than another as the next phase of his illusion began. Stakes rose from the ground pointed towards their target with pink hair. Slowly, the thick metal thinned, sharpening at the ends, small jagged edges ready to skin his victim's legs raw. A continuous need to deny every secret of the future died on Sakura's tongue. A rogue image of Sasuke mirroring the image of his elder brother did not leave her site. The Tsukuyomi was a gruesome genjutsu to survive.

A ting of fear combing the whole of her chest sprang forth.

As Itachi descended from his stoic throne Sakura decided living was more important. Incoherent screams within her mind were forced back. Inner-Sakura would never understand the weakness of feeling the outside, the very living wounds, falling apart.

Blood dribbled down her chin, "He…he's my…"

An automatic switch within Sakura's expression alarmed the approaching male. It was a minuscule twitch within a lone eye, it narrowed in disdain in sync with a frown pushing pink lips out. The lone Uchiha watched with growing surprise as his victim ripped her hands from the barbwire around them. The large nail in each foot crunched outward sliding away from crushed bones. Sakura's form landed clumsily on the flat ground wavering in each step before rising to her full height.

**I thought this would be an easier transition. **

An irritated irk was clipped to the end of her sentence. Standing fully the projectiles used for torture were removed with a small grunt. Each kunai dropping to the floor clambered the inside of Itachi's world. The crosses in the distance were invisible as were the one's up close that slowly disappeared. The sinister red peaking into white shifted blossoming into a field of red dandelions. The sky was wiped of endless white clearing into a nearly cloudless sky.

**Bastards like you always make it harder to get anything done. **Inner-Sakura stated with some reluctance to continue. Her form settled down easily leaning backwards where a large oak tree sprouted.

It suddenly occurred to Itachi that his world has been turned inside out. Sakura had beat his dojutsu. His eyes were onyx as the mangekyo could not be felt anymore than in the next moment. Before Itachi evaluated the situation for what it was inner-Sakura's laughter cut in. Itachi stared, watching his charge or who he thought his charge was, laugh at him.  
**  
You should give her more credit. Though this is something she did not know about.**

Utterly confused by her speaking in third person Itachi dared to ask what was on his mind.

"You're not Sakura, are you?"

Inner-Sakura snorted, **After what you did, no. I am what you call 'the last defense'.**

Itachi refused to believe his near impenetrable dojutsu was broken by a washed out version of the real thing. Looking around what would seem a small never-ending garden of Eden, onyx narrowed at inner-Sakura. He couldn't trust her. She may not look like much –

**You can stop over thinking this whole situation. I can hear your thoughts.**

An immediate stop to his train of thought was comparable to a train wreck. Inner-Sakura grinned letting herself relax further by picking at the flowers around her.

Not liking the loss of control, the teen took a menacing step towards the girl.

"Who are you then?''

Not deterred by his attitude the girl shrugged a shoulder in indifference.

**I am apart of the mind, body, and soul. Everything Sakura is, I am. **

From once she came there were a burst of memories opposite of the outer-Sakura depicting two beings inside one body. The other at times unsure and debatable, and the other outgoing, angry, and smart-mouthed. The two opposing sides stared at each other for a moment; a simmer of self-reassurance ebbed at the edges joining into one. No one has ever seen the thread of time tied to each wrist- an ironclad tether. Inner-Sakura remembered Itachi's presence then, lost in memory and fate.

She cleared her throat, twirling a flower between a pointer finger and thumb.

Itachi stood his ground, visibly an impenetrable force with qualms of defending himself, though consciously aware of the vulnerability without the sharingan. He wasn't completely helpless but the added cushion always made him feel powerful for his age. Breaking the gengutsu would undoubtedly put him in another situation with this 'other' Sakura. He might not get another chance to ask the questioned he wanted. Undoubtedly, this Sakura seemed open to talking.

" If you are…another part of Sakura, where is she now?"

**Dormant.**

Itachi knew what the word meant. In this case, he figured when this side of Sakura emerged the outer portion fell into a sleep like spell. The remnant of unpleasant memories of a glowing fist resurfaced with renewed questions.

" Can you explain how Sakura was able to break out of the seal?"

Inner -Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, not entirely willing to tell Itachi the truth. However, when she released him there was a possibility of revisiting this same scene once more. All things considered, inner-Sakura knew Sakura would find out and when she did- more concern for the future would weigh down on them both. Deciding what was best for herself and the teen in front of them – inner- Sakura delved into their story through memories. She would only let Itachi see a select few - although it would be enough for him to put the puzzle together.

_"Prom-promise me, it will b-be okay."_

_"Saku-"_

_"Promise me." Another plea for a future that wouldn't be. Sakura knew there was no hope of Konoha rising again. There was no one left, even Naruto met his end somewhere in the blaze._

_"I promise." It was biggest lie Tsunade never wanted to tell anyone. It was a bigger lie when the low spark of Sakura's eyes slowly fizzled out. Looking at her mentor with a half-smile smeared in blood and etched in scratches across narrow cheeks- did Sakura finally succumb to internal bleeding. When Sakura's body started drooping to the side, Tsunade silently caught her. Bringing her apprentice close, closer than Tsunade ever had, a cry of despair racked her body._

_Holding the last remnant of happiness to her bosom Tsunade broke down and cried._

_The sheer audacity that the strongest medic in the world could not save her apprentice, the one person who looked up to Tsunade the most, shredded the last piece of her heart after Jiraiya's death. There was nothing Tsunade wouldn't do for Sakura. Protecting her had been a priority and she failed in that regard. If only the stubborn girl hadn't jumped in the fight to take the finishing blow._

_When the bombs stopped falling, kunai's stopped clashing, and everything was still-a new age descended on the last of the Senju's reign. A new era of destruction rising from the ashes of bones and blood would rise to the occasion. Anyone remotely pushing against this agenda would burn. Literally and figuratively burn for it. Sasuke made sure many of her comrades did - she would be next._

_An event transpired after Sakura's death - more desperate than most. _

_Bringing Sakura's body to the rubble of what was the beating heart of Konoha, her strength and resilience, easily recognizable despite the fire licking the ground was an easy track. The Hokage tower stood side-ways as the bright texture was ashy, a forlorn cloud hanging over crumbled pillars. When civilian saw the downfall of the great walls at the start of the battle many looked forward with hope. They knew all ninja's alike, the shinobi alliance, would defend them. War had been frequented in years leading up to the fall of Konoha, no one questioned the winning streak. They would survive and rebuild. A usual process quickly forgotten when a bomb detonated on the bottom and top floor of the Hokage tower. A sad reminder everything has an ending._

_Hauling Sakura's body through a side entrance, an actual wall of cracked concrete leading up to a window in a hallway – Tsunade cursed her luck. The hallway stood opposite of her old office. The problem lye towards the black fire burning outside her door through the floor. Sasuke was sure at some point the Hokage would find a way back to her office. He wanted to give her a permanent death where water could not extinguish the fire._

_One second, she was climbing the ruins of her office from another opening and next she was defending herself with one arm outstretched blocking a sword. An unmistakable red blurred the edges of her vision shinning with sinister intent. A man choosing to defy fate and death. _

_A smirk curved into the paper skin of Uchiha Madara face._

A sudden exhibit of nausea bubbled in the back of Itachi's throat. The level of scorned individuals cutting down Konoha shinobi was unparalleled to his present time. Each tidbit of information pieced together answered each question clawing at his mind. The blank spaces were quickly filled submerged in his subconscious to speculate later.

The memory of Sasuke purposely setting innocent citizen's ablaze in their haste to get away scared Itachi. It would be the first time he questioned himself. If these memories were unaltered, then he failed to protect Sasuke from becoming the very monster their father frequented.

What their predecessors obsessed with power had become.

His eyes burned with the need to cry.

Inner-Sakura felt the genjutsu wain at the change of emotions radiating from Itachi. There was always a shortcut to changing the dynamics of who controlled what. Without realizing his turbulent thoughts would manifest in other forms, the dandelions at Itachi's feet wilted, crushed under the overwhelming sting of failure. It spread to the edge of inner-Sakura's form at the foot of the tree, pushing against an invisible barrier. Viridian stared, waiting while the lone Uchiha destroyed her precious utopia.

Nothing like rebuilding a piece of selfish desire.

**Itachi –**

"How-Did I cause this?" But, when he voiced this question, a white knuckled grip tremored at each side, a shinobi born of nobility cracking at the seams, wavering between resentment and total denial. Itachi knew one day the weight of his clan would be too much. When they moved to the edge of the village, they shunned outsiders and left the ugly remains of 'honorable ideals' at the door.

**In retrospect, yes. **Inner-Sakura voiced with no remorse.

Itachi let out a shaky breath; his shoulders didn't relax from their rigid posture.

"Tell me everything." Itachi voiced, feeling like a child left on an empty road by himself.

Instead of scoffing, Inner-Sakura played along, countering his statement with: **Are you sure you want to know?**

The silence rung loud in Itachi's ears. The answers to his question could destroy him. Nothing after this could probably console him. With determination driving him forward, knowing there was no turning back, Itachi nodded.

"Yes."

And she did.

* * *

The onslaught of memories flooding the entirety of his mind were slowly absorbed.

Each one interchanging with the next, doubling in size or merely faded by time. The locks of every memory worked in sync, linking to the end and starting from a fresh perspective. It was sobering to see the power Sasuke would develop and other worldly to understand how he acquired it. This large dose of reality made him vividly aware of the choices he would need to make. Sasuke never found out the truth of the massacre, blinded by hate for his older brother, and manipulated by Obito Uchiha. The very same man who visited him not too long ago.

Inner-Sakura's stony features faded with the backdrop of over grown fields. A cast of shadows and darkness reminded Itachi where he was, Sakura's room.

Adjusting to the darkness, his gaze sought out the girl who he thought was a liar, someone that would hurt his family, a nobody with a mysterious past. Until his heard Kakashi's name all seemed suspicious and over thought. His charge was a catalyst in a number of roles.

Yet, the rumpled sheet at the edge of her futon was empty.

* * *

**A/N:  
** Walla! More questions than answers! What else do you think Itachi saw? I know I gave you the start of how Sakura got to the future, but we will get there.

Tell me your thoughts!

\- NuteWelt01


	11. Author Note

Hey Everyone,

Right now, I'm working a lot to save up money for something great. I've gotten my priorities straight and changed a few things in my life that were affecting major decisions. I have not forgotten about this story. The next chapter is still in the writing phase.

By the end of this month or the middle of August, it should be posted. You can read the other stories I have on my page.

Thank you for sticking with me.

NuteWelt01


	12. Tide l Wave

Hello Lovelies,

I've been working day and night the last few weeks. Granted, I could have made time but I was hanging with a few friends that were moving. Just think of this as a well awaited chapter.

Plus, I had to put together the ending of the story before continuing the chapters in between. So far, I'm so excited. :D

Enjoy!

NuteWelt01

* * *

The next few hours passed by without a hitch. Somehow Itachi was able to convince his parents and Sasuke that Sakura's absence was no big deal the next morning. He wasn't entirely sold on the idea of lying when the real work was finding out where his charge went in the first place. The scent of blue chakra weaving between different trees disappeared in the middle of the village. It was the first time his Sharingan was unable to find useful evidence like a footprint or broken branch. Somehow the whole situation became bigger than he anticipated.

His mind was constantly wondering back to the memories inner-Sakura showed him the night before, but if he took a hammer to a wall, it would be a disaster. The image inside his head would shatter causing a dystopia of fragmented thoughts. It was possible Sakura fled the village. Worse case scenario he would need to hunt her down and drag her back. Unless…unless there was some where she could hide out for a longer period of time without being noticed.

A smirk pulled on Itachi's less than expressive features. From what inner-Sakura showed him, the nearest hiding place would be a memory of solace. An intricate maze of knowledge where no one would look in the back rooms closed on certain days unless requested. A place any shinobi could learn about their history knowing they would read half the truth and fault – the library. Jumping from his place on the top of the Uchiha manor Itachi sped from his home at top speed. He entered the middle of town blurring into the shadows to avoid attention. His hurried pace would alert off duty ninja nearby and he didn't want to explain how or when he lost his charge. The Hokage would be disappointed if he got a whiff of the problem.

Jumping on the roof of an apartment building Itachi saw the entrance to the library. It was deserted; a common time that shinobi and civilians alike were working early in the day. He took the chance to slide down from his perch with ease. Once he was in the building his steps ceased looking about for the librarian. The dark wooden pillars on either side of the entrance made it hard to see. Eventually, a head of dark brown leaning over a thick book popped up from the side. An older lady, possibly in her forties looked up. The only sound being his foot steps to drawing nearer received a curious glare. Librarians were notorious for such an expression.

"May I help you?"

And the voice matched. A woman neither happy or unhappy in circumstances protecting the knowledge of history. The slow frown indicated Itachi should hurry up with his answer.

"Where are your private study rooms? I wanted to rent one for a few hours."

The woman stared for a moment. A contract was handed to him with a two-hour time limit stamped on the top. He took it with a nod following the librarian's directions towards the back of the library. Itachi never strayed to explore the wide hallways and deep bookshelves in his younger years. It was uncommon for Uchiha's to research anything in the public library. Somehow this all started with their Patriarch Madara Uchiha; something about 'Konoha rewriting history to fit their needs'. Shaking his head, Itachi strolled along the tall bookshelf's reaching the back of the library ten minutes later. No need to dwell on the past, he was here now.

The private study rooms were lined up between book shelves hidden behind thick velvet curtains. Their dark material made the long hallway ominous, almost unapproachable for a library. Sliding back each curtain he would peak through the window in the door. Most of them were empty while others held warmth from a studying chunin or small genin teams. When he reached the end of the lain four more rooms were left. Unmasking three of them pulled a deep-rooted sigh from the teen; they were all empty. Pulling the curtain back from the last door Itachi nearly glared at the empty seat on the other side of the wooden table. Just when he decided to step back a sandal clad foot slipped from under the table before pulling itself back in. Steady with the handle he opened the door with ease and stepped into the room with little to no sound. Walking five feet towards the table he dropped to a knee peaking under it.

Sakura's pink hair stood out against the wooden floor tickling the top of her nose. Her body was curled into a ball on the ground clutching each hand to her chest. Itachi's gaze softened from the red of her cheeks to the tense position of her shoulders. It must have been a hard night here. He wouldn't ask how she managed to break into the library without being seen.

Itachi managed to disengaged himself from those lingering thoughts to reach out a hand. Cool fingers touched the bone of Sakura's ankle lightly wrapping around the appendage. Her body didn't move at first, a limp noddle snoozing away the day, until he pulled her towards him. The heel of her other foot came extremely close to breaking his nose. He caught it leaning away from the offending limb.

Sakura wasn't completely awake but the leg kept pressing against Itachi's palm with a certain amount of strength. A swarm of blue chakra accumulated at her heel spreading to the other side of her foot; In a haste he let it go leaning back on his feet.

"Sakura."

It wasn't a whisper. In this situation there wasn't a reason to prolong the process.

"Sakura wake-up."

* * *

"_Wake-up."_

_She always prided herself in knowing what would come next, the possibility of being ahead of the game instead in the background, lost in translation somewhere. At least the voice beckoning her out of a restless sleep was stern. The complete opposite of what it would take remove her sprawled form in the private study room on the floor. Sakura automatically opened her eyes when the voice persisted again. _

_Okay, this was getting out of hand. _

_Sure, the nearest hiding spot was the center of her world, spanning from when she was a kid to her young adult years – the library. It didn't take a nerd to understand the cramped room, desk and chair sitting in the middle of the room were gone. This office was wider and the faces the Hokage mountain could be seen from a window on the other side of the room. She never would forget the rush of chakra sticking the soles of her feet to the window pane; Or a scroll hitting her in the face because Kakashi's habits of showing up late started to stick. An experience she missed immensely in peaceful times._

"_Get up girl. Is this how you would greet your Hokage?"_

_Sakura felt the air suck right out the room. Emerald eyes stared, unflinching and afraid if she blinked the image would fade away. The person standing in front of the old wooden desk with a sake cup clasped in her palm (she almost choked out a laugh if it wasn't for the tears) and an impatient gaze held her own. A hand cupped the lower half of her face unable to hold back the sadness and relief she felt in that moment. Legs moving on their own volition the short distance it took to hug the large bosomed woman with all her might was short. Fiery hazel eyes softened as a mother would to their child; a hand laid on Sakura shoulder for support._

_"Is this a dream?" Sakura asked, tone grave with worry. _

_Tsunade placed another palm on the girls shoulder gently pushing her back to look down at the pink haired girl. The difference in age took effect. The older woman expected nothing less of her apprentice to remember the future. Thin lips pulled into a fine line at Sakura's reddened features and dark cloud figuratively hanging over her head. _

"_No, this is neither a dream or a memory. I am…here in spirit."_

_Sakura finally looked up at her mentor trying to understand what she meant. It was possible the last time she closed her eyes Tsunade died right after. The inner turmoil and confusion seen in green eyes in was seen by Tsunade. Then the older woman took a step back, Hokage robes sweeping against the floor, until sitting behind the wooden desk. She leaned forward clasping each hand together. An unseen purpose reflecting in each action._

_Understanding this was about business now rather than a crying fest Sakura buckled down the linger need to hug her mentor once again. There would be time after and Tsunade would need to pry her body off before she let go. Standing up straight Sakura nodded ready for her mentor's answer. Tsunade nearly smiled at the display, proud of Sakura's quick recovery._

"_I was killed by Uchiha Madara in this office, right where you are standing."_

_Those words struck a chord so deep Sakura thought she might fall over. Tsunade continued, wasting no time diving into her story._

"_Before he did, I was able to complete a reanimation justu similar to Chiyo of the Sand when used on Garra. The development of this justu started after Orochimaru died but failed multiple __**times**__."_

_There was significance in that statement. Again, Sakura waited to hear the full story and Tsunade was willing to indulge her._

"_The last ignited a fire within my office." Tsunade let a small chuckle slip. The memory reminded the older woman that times were not so hard. Clearing her throat, she continued._

"_I was able to subdue Madara for a short period of time. It took every last bit of my chakra and the rest of my soul to bring you back Sakura. These are not ordinary circumstances anyone can be placed in." She said, "I trust your judgement. You will make the right choices to finish the mission." _

_Sakura waited again wondering if there would be more. While it was great to hear some part in how she came to be in a different time, it didn't answer most of her questions, it made less sense than when she first awoke. A time she still cannot commit to memory. _

_The anxious expression must have tipped Tsunade off. Her blonde head nodded giving Sakura permission to speak her mind. By the way Tsunade seemed to relax, Sakura didn't think she was taking the situation seriously._

"_Could you explain the mission to me? I was sent back before the Uchiha clan was massacred. How can I help change that? I'm under suspicion from the Hokage, Itachi Uchiha and array of people I probably don't know about. Shishou, I'm alone. I don't have access to my chakra and there is no way I can demonstrate the amount of knowledge I have without being thrown into a dungeon."_

_She held her breath debating if spilling her most inner thoughts were a bad idea. The blank expression suddenly occupying her mentor's face made Sakura rethink some of those words. A nervous tick started in her brow. It had come to the point where she shifted, feeling like the young naïve girl she once was bursting into Tsunade's office demanding she take her on as an apprentice. It felt like forever standing there, watching her mentor's hazel eyes access and calculate what to do next._

"_What did I first teach you when I took you on as an apprentice?"_

_This threw the younger woman for a loop. Knowing exactly which technique her master inquired about the words slipped easily._

"_Medical ninjutsu."_

"_Exactly, use this technique to change the outcome of the situation. Trust to find the solution in places that are unexpected. You are to keep people alive who should be…could be alive. Many of these individuals contribute to each circumstance leading up towards the Uchiha massacre and thereafter."_

_For a moment, Sakura felt lost in her own little world as if this idea never dawned on her. So many days were spent keeping secrets safe, lying to people and doubting her very presence in the past. She almost felt bad about causing Itachi so much grief when in reality he probably deserved every bit of her wrath. His attitude down to the very last- _

"_Sakura." Her mentor's no-nonsense attitude interrupted the train of thought. Sakura's sheepish smile was enough for Tsunade to not comment further. It was first and possibly the last the older would see._

"_Yes Shishou. I understand what I must do." _

_Sakura's admission made Tsunade happy._

_As happy as a spirit from the future in another reality could get. _

_Tsunade stared, a grim truth yet to be said. Something about Sakura's optimism to make the future better caused a lump in her throat, but nothing of the likes would stop the Sannin from giving every bit of information. No matter how hard it came to continuously break someone, there would always be a silver lining at the end. She was content in her choice to sacrifice body and soul for the greater good, but was Sakura the same? Her apprentice was intelligent, head-strong and agitating how correct she was at times. These features were harnessed in training to bring the best out of Sakura. Without Team-Seven and the Rookie Eleven to harness a plethora of friendship and support, Tsunade wasn't sure who would anchor her apprentice when the hammer came down. When times were harder to bare alone. _

_Ignoring the tingle of excitement finally entering every fiber of Sakura being, Tsunade watched it chip away in a matter of seconds. An easy reaction to what she said next,_

"_There is one more thing you should know. Once you have stopped the Uchiha massacre – a price will be paid for using the jutsu."_

_Sakura freezes up to the point where breathing was hard. Her jaw dropped but then snapped shut._

"_What do you mean?"_

_"The justu I preformed was to get you through the exact time of the Uchiha massacre. A little time after, the jutsu will cease to exist in this current time. One thing your inner-soul should have coincided with you."_

_"You met my other-"_

_"A complete accident in the process. Now I understand where the anger comes from."_

_It wasn't meant to be a joke. _

_Rather a small comment to lighten the mood but didn't help in the slightest._

_Desperation settled in Sakura, clawing its way to the surface until rearing its ugly head. If Sakura finished the mission something may happen to her. She didn't know what and judging by Tsunade resolute tone, it would not end well. _

_Her eyes were wide open. _

_There wideness didn't banish their glassy exterior._

_Or her inner thoughts going down a dark path._

_The Hokage sighed, unable to take any of her words back. It would mean leaving the future where it was. She knew sending Sakura to the past would be tricky. Dealing with the repercussion in an emotional way was bound to happen. Yet, the competent young woman that stood in front of Tsunade, displaying abilities beyond her on the battlefield, in what seemed hours ago was fading. Her lips pulled into a thin line._

_"I paid the toll in full." _

"_With your life."_

"_That is what a ninja does for their village. Would you not do the same?"_

_Sakura felt a deep hollowness in her chest. Her loyalties were never questioned before. As a ninja, an apprentice of the Hokage and member of Team Seven, Sakura never considered she had a choice in anything other than making sure her important people were safe. Now that each one of them were gone, decimated by the one teammate she thought would come back to them and killed by a dead man with a vendetta far deeper than she assumed; Sakura wanted nothing more than to die._

_She didn't want to be the last survivor._

_She wanted to see them again._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and squinted at the dim overhead light. She wanted to stretch out of the curled position but refused. The other presence in the study room crouched near her form and waited. Lifting tired eyes, they met the onyx of Itachi's quietly.

Limbs circled around his neck tugging the teen close. Falling on one knee, Itachi didn't know whether to hug back or push the other teen away. It is unlike the strong personality of the girl he knew to show weakness. Sakura held on with increased strength, to somehow find a need to survive the ordeal she was going through.

Tucking a hand on the back of her head, the cries of distress and heartbreak muffled against Itachi's shirt didn't echo as much.

* * *

_I'm backkk!_

_Some major survivors' guilt there but you know why Tsunade sent her back and for how long now. I was writing to 1-800-273-8255 by Logic which shaped much of the last stent of how Sakura was feeling. I know what the song is about, do not fault me in writing when the feeling strikes. More will be revealed in the next chapter about Sakura's answer the question._

_\- NuteWelt01_


	13. All Seeing

_Hello Lovelies! I'm back. The long awaited chapter. I sped up a few things. I realize this won't be a super long fanfiction since the timeline is placed around the Uchiha massacre. Lets see how it unfolds._

_\- NuteWelt01_

* * *

_"In retrospect, it is your fault."_

Itachi awoke with a start. The afternoon sun hovered low in the sky from the place reflecting off his window. His gaze drew forward, culminating around his room for a familiar pink head; a hand rubbed across his eyes.

Sakura is missing again.

It's unlike him to flop back on his bed with a deep drawn-out sigh, but he did just that. Everything he knew about his clan and the world upside down. There were players pulling strings in the dark. Making up a plan to extract them all could be challenging.

First, he would face Sakura and prepare a new plan, one that won't result in chaos and his brother banished from the village in the imminent future.

With that thought in mind, Itachi started his morning routine. It was silent, mostly. Without a knock on the door from his mother for breakfast, he became skeptical. When stepping out of his room into the dim hallway, no one addressed him, but he could pick up the distant voices of his family from the living room. Walking the familiar path around past Sasuke's room made Itachi think of his mother. What would have transpired if she didn't die? If Sasuke had one parent, what would happen to him?

"Itachi, are you going to remain there all day?"

Fugaku's voice drifted from behind. The tone sounded curious, if not put-off by his heir's arrival in the living room. Mikoto sat on a pillow nearly stuffed under the small table pouring tea. Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere in sight. Instead of pausing, he drifted past his mother to another sliding door across the room. Mikoto didn't pay him any mind for once. An odd occurrence he would look into later. Itachi slid the door open, blinded by sunshine. Eyes dilated by dying rays of purple in the distance adjusted to its surroundings. They searched until landing on the quiet form of Sakura.

Pushing the door back in place, he made his way down the porch and across the lawn. Admiring Mikoto's handwork between the weaving bushes and a large flower bed became a hobby in the past. It used to fascinate him years ago. At some point, the sanctuary of his parent's home was more of a prison. The garden included if anyone knew flower language as Kunoichi's did.

Light footsteps stopped at the edge of the pool beside the sitting girl. Sakura's shoulders were hunched upwards in frustration. A hand petted the surface of the koi pond scraping the lily ponds without thought.

"What are you going to do, Itachi?"

He was taken aback by the tone in her voice. The frustration and anger were visible in each word. It was confusing from the reaction he saw yesterday.

"About Sasuke?"

A plausible answer, but he wasn't sure it was the right one.

"No. Madara Uchiha, what are you going to do about him?"

The teen bent his knees to the ground in a crouch. His gaze never left the tense shivering of her shoulders or the slow turn of heavy Veridian looking back.

"What are you going to do about the man who started this whole thing?"

Itachi's lips didn't part for an answer because he didn't have one yet. The encounter, however, hadn't happened yet. There was time to gather evidence from the past that would be impossible to enquire in the present.

"We could make a plan, go to the Hokage-"

"NO!" Sakura's voice shouted, dying at the end into a plead. Maybe it was the selfish desire to make sure everything went to plan, but there were things she still wasn't privy to as the Hokages apprentice. She winced in remembrance.

"The massacre was caused by you and Madara. The Hokage orders you to carry out the mission."

The mentioned day caused a stir of anxiety, causing Itachi to shift. He sat down beside Sakura, looking at pieces of grass fall on her skirt. He never noticed the greenery littering her feet was from her constant plucking. She couldn't hide her feelings with perfection as he could.

" Then, we need to depend on each other. If we stop what happens now...then Sasuke won't leave the village in the future."

Her fingers twitched, itching to rip more grass from the ground. No matter how far she has come, the anger surrounding the death of any shinobi Sakura has ever known started with the avenger. A teammate she couldn't save from the darkness. Fingers released fragile roots from their place; her gaze met his.

"Do it for him, but don't forget everyone else involved."

Itachi nodded, his voice unable to carry the simple message resonating in his mind.

' Always for you, little brother.'

* * *

" An outsider appealing to my son. Hmp!"

The disgruntled voice of Fugaku split the air as he sipped tea from a porcelain cup. He never set for tea because of his duties as a clan head, nor relinquished control of the ever-growing anger at his wife's opinions of their sons. Speaking of the woman sitting across from him and pouring another cup of tea, Fugaku scrutinized the Matriarch of the clan.

She hadn't aged since the start of their marriage yet small bags set under Mikoto's eyes. Stress lines he hadn't noticed until now. The clink of the teapot caught her attention blank ebony eyes glancing from her cup to Fugaku. It was an innocent gesture. The man nearly gritted his teeth from the action. As if understanding, Mikoto looked away, staring back at her cup. Fugaku stared for another moment sipping his tea with slow precision.

" Itachi will start training for the role of Patriarch. In addition to this, suitable candidates for Matriarch will be presented to him in the coming months. The council thinks his leadership will help us secure a position on the Konoha council, or better, Hokage. "

Mikoto couldn't hide her surprise. Widened eyes were the only indication she reacted to how Fugaku spoke of their son. Mikoto's untapped side shook itself, dusting off years of shinobi reflex to reach across the table and accost her husband. Although it was possible, she knew it wouldn't change the problem on her hands. Her son was being handed over to the elders on a silver platter by her husband.

The grip on her teacup increased, " Is it possible to wait until he is eighteen at least? Ambu is taking much of his time. He still needs to make relationships with other people. "

Rough hands squeezed the skin of her jaw bone. Mikoto didn't see her husband move from his spot; the familiar presence of his Sharingan burned the thin skin of her forehead. She refused to look at him.

" You will mind yourself. It is what is best for Itachi and neither you,"

Thick fingers rusted from weapon use clenched the whole of Mikoto's face before pushing her away forcefully. She grunted from the impact when her head hit the floor by the table. A hand reached to touch her cheek, running a thumb over a thin scratch from his fingernail.

"Nor your progressive ideology will change my mind."

Fugaku leaned back in his seat, fully engaged in the thought of throttling his wife right there. How dare she defy him. He stood from the cushion rounding the table in quick few steps.

"Father." Sasuke's voice could be heard from across the room by the hallway. His eyes were full; the school bag hanging on his shoulder dropped to the floor. Another presence stood from behind the screen door reaching for the smaller Uchiha. Shisui was quick to body flicker out of there with Sasuke before anything else could was said.

* * *

Muahahaha see not so bad! poor little Sasuke.  
I went with the "do not include the hokage - he is an ass" opinion. I listen to my fans. :D  
What do you guys think? Leave a comment! :)

\- NuteWelt01


	14. Giving Up On You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Enjoy Lovelies!

\- NuteWelt01

* * *

Reflection could mean many things to one person. Some might say it is the growth in a person's life. Another would have recollections of their misgivings. However, it is required, growth comes from unexpected places. A person does not need something they will eventually receive at the right time. This philosophy uttered in the absence of the grave Itachi stood taller, older, and unprepared. There wouldn't be a body to fill it nor a funeral to attend. In the cemetery, he reflected on the last year in complete silence—his left palm-held one carnation easing the green stem into a slow bend.

_Do you ever look at the world and wonder what else is out there? Beyond the continent of ninjas and wars?_

_Never._

He could hear the conversation replay in front of him—two teenagers sitting under the trees in the training grounds after a spar. One born of spring, the essence of soft cherry blossom's wafting in the air from a justu Itachi had never seen before. The dimple in one cheek creased from laughter; he couldn't think of her name. It was painful. Bending to a crouch, he laid the flower on top of a flat stone with two carved initials.

"I'll wait just a little longer."

As a young adult, Itachi was tired. He lived through the atrocities of his people and the break of war. Rewriting history was no easy feat. Unlike many in the village that have moved on with their lives, discovered new hobbies and people to make them happy, Itachi could not. The past hunted his every footstep. Living in the Uchiha manor was a constant memory dancing at the edge of his vision. In simple terms, living in the new future wasn't worth it to Itachi, not without her.

* * *

**Five Years Earlier**

* * *

Itachi's back hit the ground, rustling the black fabric of his shirt. He rolled into a flip, stable heels launched the teen forward, striking the attacker with a kunai. Sakura blocked the projectile with a sword, sweeping it in a downwards angle to cut across his face. The male ducked, dropping to a crouch that swept his foot outwards. It knocked the assailant from her place, crashing to the grass with a grunt. Itachi pounced with newly reinvigorated stealth, and another kunai found his palm before pressing to the jugular of the ninja behind him.

"Yield." Slight puffs of airbrushed the woman's flushed cheeks. His heartbeat thumped loudly, rubbing the swell of her bosom. Her sword pressed the bridge of his Adam's apple producing a sliver of blood. Itachi's kunai pressed again, emphasizing his point. Swallowing her pride, Sakura dropped the sword just enough. Itachi inched closer, raising a single brow.

She huffed with a sigh looking anywhere but at him.

"I yield, oh great one."

Both exhausted from the spar stayed in that position. Afterward, Itachi rolled off Sakura to lay at her side. For the last seven weeks, their training regime has grown into a daily activity. When Itachi was in the village, he and Sakura would get together to hone their skills. Under the scrutiny of the Hokage, an agreement between the Uchiha and the council came to fortune. No one would watch Sakura within the compound unless authorized. With this apparent law in place, both teens felt at ease speaking openly about Madara's plans.

While Itachi was out of the village scouting the Akatsuki, he would take detours picking up any hints of Madara's location or information weaving through the grapevine. Sakura found refuge in the library most days. Sneaking into the Uchiha archives presented itself a challenge since she did not know where it was precisely, and Itachi had yet to tell her. It was a conversation delayed by unexpected interruptions in the form of Sasuke, Shisui, or some other Ambu popping up for missions. It didn't affect the amount of research she would find, but rather the select time frame. Having access to the archives would answer many questions history books failed to provide.

Glancing to her left, Sakura backtracked, startled by probing ebony eyes. He hadn't said anything, something she had grown used to in a short amount of time. She realized Itachi relied on action rather than words in many cases.

"Tell me about the archives."

The probing gaze was searching for something inherently ignoring the question, Itachi looked away. He didn't stare at the sky like Sakura but sighed deeply.

"How will this help our search?"

A light gasp then a rustle of clothes. Itachi could feel the weight of lilies and vanilla invade his space. The pressure of a kunai rubbing the place of his adam's apple was back again. Veridian glared at his closed-off expression, willing his eyes to open and look at her. He did with caution.

"You know we need more information on Madara and where he went. He left the village, and I'm sure the Uchiha recorded every second of it." The whisper came out, a hiss against his ears. His gaze narrowed, unable to stop a frown from displaying.

"The Uchiha archives are meant for the clan's eyes only." Replying sharply, Itachi set up intending to push Sakura off. Planting both knees in the ground, Sakura pushed Itachi backward to cut his throat if he moved again. Another hand gripped his shoulder while he glared at the girl who dared defy him. Sakura knew Itachi could overpower her but took the chance to make a statement before he did.

"Tell me the truth! For the last couple of weeks, you've kept information about Madara." Her grip tightened. The realization she never wanted but was blatantly obvious about their dynamic. She would give any information found, and he would act like there was none to share. Disappointment after disappointment, Sakura was unsure where they stood as partners that could rely on each other. Calling them friends would be a stretch - Itachi hadn't specified the relationship. The easygoing atmosphere they established was hard to break.

"I have not lied to you, Sakura."

"I never said you lied- I said you are withholding information."

He reached for her wrist, wrenching the kunai from his throat. Sitting up fully, he grabbed the back of her neck, holding the volatile kunoichi in place. Sakura gasped from the cool of his fingers, stretching themselves into a firm embrace. She felt the soft breath caress the whole of her lips. Itachi's Sharingan blazed with simmering anger lazily spinning counterclockwise.

"Do you want to know why I've kept parts of the past from you? Hidden away in the archives where you can not find it?" A sharp tone made Sakura ease back, but Itachi tightened his hold. His gaze spun before evaporating into weary ebony orbs from their constant argument. It is not the first time they've argued over the plan and where it would lead them though it is a first that both felt on edge. It was a step that could make or break them.

"You matter, Sakura." He started slowly deciding his next words. Despite enabling himself to calm down, it was harder with every mission. His increased surveillance of Madara's whereabouts has become abundant with the information he has refused to tell Sakura. Itachi realized someone was tailing him across the border back to Fire nation on his last mission. A man with a white spiral mask approached Itachi intending to carry out the massacre Sakura's memories burned into his skull. The stranger knew more about Itachi's intentions to approach the Hokage about the coup that steadily grew underneath the surface. Everything she feared was coming true, and Itachi was sure of his action. How far he would fall to escape the horrors of another war.

He was concerned about the upcoming days within the Uchiha compound. So far, nothing has happened except the masked man approaching him with help. Shisui is still alive thanks to Sakura's observant skills, and his parents are pushing for a marriage bound to cause more problems within Itachi's solitude called life. All these thoughts heightened the anxiety he kept at bay wrapped under the pretense that feelings were a weakness. Although he understood this to be a lie, Itachi admired Sakura for it. She felt even when it seemed inappropriate or when the time was right.

He gazed at her, relinquishing the strength he had on her wrist. She had set there silently. Despite knowing their partnership was unique, Sakura had felt something was amiss. A swell of emotion between them swept under the rug; the more they got to know each other and spend time together. She waited, albeit impatient, tired of all the secrets.

"And I realize with time our partnership will end," Itachi confessed, wondering what Sakura thought of this moment. He hadn't promised her anything but honesty though it was the one thing he broke.

Her gaze was wide, unblinking while the hunch of her shoulders inched downwards, releasing their stress shook. Her hand slipped from Itachi's shoulder, resting between them on his stomach curled in a ball. Pastel hair swept in her vision while her head bowed forward with a sigh.

" We have to focus on the present, Itachi. What happens in the next few weeks will either change the future or let it continue on its current path."

Working out the next few steps in her mind, Sakura chanced a glance at him. She didn't know where to draw the line between them. Itachi found the answer unsatisfactory. He didn't dare imagine what would become of them afterward. Fingers pressed the edge of Sakura's cheek, curling under her jawline. Plump cheeks yet to thin out plagued him, harassed him in moments of rest as did the full image it conjured.

" We can't." Sakura's fingers wrapped around his easing it away. Itachi couldn't describe the expression on her face. He wanted to pry at the restraints shielding Sakura from him. If he didn't know better, the tables had turned on both of them. She was the stoic shinobi, and he was the emotional one.

"Itachi! Hey man, you have to come and see this!"

The loud voice of his cousin, Shisui, was heard not that far from the training grounds. Before the loud shinobi could reach the clearing, Sakura stood on the other side of the field with her arms crossed. Training with Itachi had increased her speed, and he couldn't help but be impressed. He sat on the ground, looking up when his cousin busted through the bushes skidding to a stop. Shisui didn't realize what he stepped in, missing the silent suffering in Sakura's eyes—pulling Itachi up from the ground a sense of urgency surrounding the older boy. He was covered in soot and smelled of smoke. Itachi straightened himself, not sensing anything out of the ordinary. Maybe Sakura was distracting him is all.

"This couldn't wait?"

"Of course not! Auntie Mikoto burned down the manor!"

The accusation caught Sakura's attention as well as Itachi's from the tick in his fingers. Sakura took a step towards them.

" She..what?"

With an aspirated sigh, Shisui tugged on his younger cousin's hand. He proceeds to drag him towards the Uchiha side of the village. Sakura trailed after them while Shisui dived into his story, walking after with each word.

" I didn't arrive in time, but Fugaku received the brunt of the fireball. Good thing, Sasuke wasn't there."

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief, wiggling his wrist from his cousin's grip. They reached the edge of the training grounds; the hill overlooked the village. Indeed to there right on the far side, a fire was brewing, causing the sky to become grey.

* * *

**A/N: **All will be explained very soon in the next chapter. Just enjoy a little peak at the end of the story. It won't be all what you think. ;)

Leave a review and tell me what you think happened after Sasuke saw Fugaku hit his mom? Plus, do you think Itachi will tell the Hokage or will he tell Sakura?

I love a good fest when people are stewing and wondering how everything is related. Don't worry! The wait is over.

\- NuteWelt01


End file.
